Unreadable
by TheWindAlchemist
Summary: College is all about sex and parties. This story starts out with sex. And a party. But what happens at the party will decide the rest of the story. SasoHina Lemons, DeiTobi Fluff
1. Chapter 1

This'll be a really choppy story. Just letting you know now.

-:-

"Oh god, Sasori. More, more!"

Hinata waited outside the front door of her dorm room, waiting patiently for her roommate to… finish.

"Yes… Yes…!"

She shifted uncomfortably as other dorm residents walked past, giving her both sympathetic and weird looks. She sighed with relief when things in her dorm fell silent. The door opened, and Hinata stepped aside to make room for a girl she recognized as Sakura Haruno. They exchanged awkward glances and decided to never speak of this moment ever again. Hinata sighed again, walking into her room and closing the door.

"Welcome home, darling." Sasori called from the kitchen. Hinata purposefully ignored him, making her way to her room to get ready for bed. She was thoroughly irritated with Sasori and his constant sex. How was it possible that he hasn't contracted some horrible STD?

Well, Sasori was nothing, if not careful.

In the few years that Hinata has known him, she has concluded that he is in fact one of the off people of humanity. Sasori was an odd one, definitely. He was quite neurotic, borderline OCD when you thought about it. He liked the toilet paper to roll a certain way. He timed how long it would take him to make the perfect Macaroni & Cheese and holds to it religiously every Thursday. He cleans and organizes his room, sometimes going over the top and barging into Hinata's room to polish what she already did.

He folds his clothes tightly and organizes them by color.

He alphabetizes his socks.

He rolls the damn toothpaste tube to make sure no drop is spared. He has made it clear that he needs no woman's touch in his life.

He was also very particular about what he revealed to people and what he kept hidden. He no doubt has many secrets, and perhaps it's this air of mystery that draws people to him.

They've been dorm mates since Freshman Year in High School. Their school was the kind that doubles as a college – very private, very high-end. Only the best and richest could attend, the only exceptions being the very talented and promising. The two were among these exceptions, both showing great talent and commitment in most of what they did. However, both were also dirt poor and living off the scraps of the school. (The school may accept students who aren't rich, but that doesn't mean that they have to _provide_ for them, right?)

Hinata often wondered why she was even friends with Sasori. She was neither careful nor strategic, at least not to his extent. Even so, Sasori still bothered to call her things like, "Honey," or "Darling." It stopped bothering her after their first year of being friends. However, there's a somewhat new thing that's been bothering her since the beginning of their Senior year. It's existence has persisted all the way to now, their Sophomore year of college:

Sasori's sex life.

-:-

"What? With who?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Deidara was Sasori's best friend. He was visiting today, as he did every day.

"Ew. What's wrong with you?

Also, he's gay.

Sasori shrugged. "I was at a party… Hinata was out doing whatever she does when she's out, the dorm was empty… It seemed like a good opportunity." Deidara sighed and leaned back in his chair. The two were in the kitchen, lounging around because it snowed heavily the night before.

"Did Hinata walk in on you like last time?"

"No… She waited outside the door."

Deidara was silent. He gave Sasori a sort of glare. Sasori raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, I got home first. She decided to wait, okay?" Deidara shook his head. "That poor thing." He stood up and made his way to Hinata, who was doing her homework in the living room. Sasori followed, rolling his eyes when he saw Deidara hug Hinata from behind. "I'm so sorry that your roommate is a sex-crazed maniac." Hinata wasn't too startled, and actually hugged Deidara back. "I know, I'm sorry, too…" She shot Sasori a look and turned back to her homework.

She was obviously still mad about last night.

"I said I was sorry, Hinata!" Sasori yelled. Hinata only sighed and turned the other direction. Deidara giggled a little and sat next to Sasori on the couch. "You need to do more than that, Sasori." Rolling his eyes again, Sasori stood up and hugged Hinata around the waist. He picked her up and squeezed her tightly. She squealed in surprise and started flailing around. "Let's have make-up sex, Hinata." He started walking toward the bedroom, but everyone knew he wouldn't do anything. He'd never have sex with Hinata unless she asked for it. Probably.

Hinata held still and folded her arms as he threw her onto the bed. The moment he let go of her, she screamed, "HELP, DEIDARA, HE'S RAPING ME, OH MY GOD." Sasori started laughing and tickling Hinata on the sides. Deidara ran in and jumped on the bed, tickling both of them. "Threesome!" he yelled, laughing hysterically. After a good five minutes, the three lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sasori took Hinata's and Deidara's hands and kissed their fingertips. "This is why you guys are my best friends." They all smiled at each other, happy in the silence between them.

-:-

Sasori and Hinata walked down the canned food aisle of the grocery store. Sasori was picking out ten cans at a time and dumping them into the cart. Hinata only stared at him, a generally annoyed look on her face. He looked at her and said, "It's snowing a lot outside. We're all probably going to get stranded and have no food – but wait!" He held up a can of tomato soup. "Sasori saves the day! His spot-on paranoia and crippling insanity have prevented this dynamic duo (and Deidara I guess whatever) from starving to death!" Hinata giggled and put the can back onto the shelf.

"We can't possibly afford all these cans. How much have you got on you?" she asked, smiling. Sasori pouted as he took out his wallet. "I have… a hundred dollars minus ninety and twenty-two cents." He dug a little deeper into his pocket and pulled out… "And a paper clip." Hinata nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that'll get us about 20 cans, plus the stuff we're already buying. But that money's supposed to last you the entire week, and it's only Tuesday." Sasori joined Hinata in returning the cans to their shelf, keeping one for his lunch tomorrow.

"Well… I'll just have to survive on the food we eat at Itachi's party this Saturday." The two stopped and looked at each other. Hinata gave him a puzzled expression. "Party? Itachi?" Sasori wrapped an arm around her and started walking with her to the next aisle. "Yup! And guess what? I need a date." Hinata huffed. "It's not a formal party, is it?" She made it sound like dressing up for a party was a chore. What kind of girl was she? Sasori tsk'd her and poked her cheek. "It's kinda like a masquerade of some sort. He invited us!"

Hinata took a moment to think it over. She kinda liked the idea of dressing up – she hasn't done that in a while. It might be nice to go to the party… "Okay. I'll go if Deidara goes, too." Sasori gave her a look and said, "Oh, honey, I don't remember giving you the option of saying no. But yes, Deidara's going." Hinata pretended to be mad, but she couldn't hide it very well. She let herself smile a little at him and looked away.

Sasori stared at her for a second. _Woah. That was really cute just now,_ he thought. Suddenly, he felt very awkward around her. Suddenly, he felt like impressing her. Suddenly, he felt like torturing himself by stealing glances at her while she wasn't looking – even though they were totally comfortable with staring at each other for extended periods of time.

Suddenly, for the first time in his life, he wondered,_ is this what love feels like?_

For safe measure, Sasori pulled Hinata closer to him by the shoulder. He gave her a serious face and said nothing. "…What are you doing, Sasori? You're acting like a freak." she said, laughing a little. "Hm." Sasori felt himself flutter a little and looked the other way.

-:-

Deidara and Sasori went to the library the day before the party. Deidara was a lover of fine literature, and Sasori was a lover of a different kind of book – facebook. The two often spent hours in the library.

However, today, Sasori had a different internet agenda. He looked up things like, "How do you get a girl to like you?" and "What do girls like?" He got lame answers like, "Just be yourself," and "Flowers and ponies." The internet didn't prove to be helpful at all. Well, there was one suggestion he liked.

"Spend more time together; do what you both like."

That was easy. They already spend a lot of time together, being best friends _and_ roommates. Now, what could they do together that they both liked _and_ was fun?

"Fun things to do with the girl you like…" Sasori jumped and covered the computer screen with his arm. Deidara was standing behind him with a look that read, _I KNOW ALL YOUR SECRETS NOW._ Sasori felt himself die a little inside.

"Who's the lucky girl, Sasori, hmm? Will she know that you've had sex with every chick in the city before her?" Sasori stayed silent and turned a little red. "It's no one you know, Deidara." He said, which meant nothing because Deidara knew everyone in the entire damn country. If you looked at his list of friends on facebook, he'd have 1,546 friends and 200 friend requests.

Deidara continued to stare into Sasori's soul until he successfully extracted the truth from his eyes.

He did not like what he saw.

"…Really, Sasori?"

Sasori died a little more inside. He felt like all the embarrassment he felt his entire life was suddenly hitting him in the face full-force. It was not pleasant.

"You already torture the poor dear enough, and _now_ you have a crush on her? You need to get your shit together, Sasori." Deidara and Sasori decided to leave the library and go back to the dorm.

Sasori kept his gaze downward, not really knowing why he was feeling ashamed. Perhaps it was because Deidara made him realize that Hinata, bless her soul, has been the good friend all along while he remained the jackass of the group. Deidara stared at Sasori, rolling his eyes at his moping. "Sasori, please. I'm not saying it's bad that you like her. It's just that… I dunno. You should learn how to properly cherish a woman before handling Hinata." Sasori lifted his gaze to stare at Deidara. "What the hell would _you _know about handling women?"

"Psh. Sasori, I know how to treat them _right._ You just know how to _treat_ them." Deidara did an incredibly gay (in a non-derogatory way) hair flip and strutted ahead of Sasori, who could only follow.

-:-

_Whatever. I'll sweep Hinata off her feet my own way!_ Sasori and Hinata were getting ready for Itachi's party. He stepped out of his room and waited for Hinata to be ready. Deidara was in the kitchen, playing with the salt shaker.

Sasori briefly wondered what Hinata would be wearing tonight. Would it make him feel like he did in the grocery store? He imagined her hair, how it would fall gently from her shoulders and down her back. He imagined touching that back, caressing the skin and feeling its warmth. He started recalling all those times where they hugged or sat really close to each other and wondered how he felt back then if not how he felt now. Had he always liked Hinata this much?

"Oh, Hinata, you look amazing." Deidara said, smiling. Sasori turned around and was blown away by what Hinata was wearing. It was a white dress with long sleeves and a frilly knee-length skirt. Her hair was up in a cute bun with a few falling strands that complimented her face. Her make-up… She didn't even have make-up on. Did she always never have make-up on? Was she always this beautiful without it?

Sasori was getting confused just looking at her. He felt his face heat up and he turned to stare at Deidara, who gave him a knowing look. He half-smirked at him, and all Sasori could do was suck it up and escort Hinata to the party as planned.

"Shall we?" Hinata said, taking Sasori's arm before he could offer it to her. He stiffened a little, but quickly relaxed. He was going to have fun, okay?

"When was the last time you even talked to Itachi?" Deidara asked. Sasori and Hinata shrugged together. "We might have had a college class together. Once. Maybe." Sasori said. "I bumped into him in the hallway once. He said 'Excuse me, Hinata,' so I guess he knows my name." Deidara nodded. "Hmm… I don't recall ever talking to him in a meaningful conversation… But it was nice of him to invite me to his little get-together…"

Itachi was the 'rich' part of the student body. His family, the Uchiha clan, owned an elite law agency. Naturally, he wanted to be a lawyer when he grew up. The school saw great promise in him, so they let him live in the nicer, bigger dorms on campus.

The closer they got to the party, it seemed, the nastier the people got. It was mainly because half the women attending the party slept with Sasori at one point in time, and they all hated him for his playboy attitude. That, or they were extremely jealous of Hinata for being able to spend so much time with him.

"_Oh, look, it's Sasori's new sex toy."_

"_I wonder how many times _she's_ had him._"

Sasori shifted uncomfortably. _Jesus, did I sleep with _everyone_ at this party? Damn!_ He glanced at Hinata, who seemed to be ignoring everything and enjoying the walk. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

A girl walked up to them, a drunk expression on her face. "Oh looook. It'z Szazoriii. Who'z dis chick, huh?" She poked a finger into Hinata's arm. It made her uncomfortable, and she shot her a glare. Sasori glanced at Deidara, who had his own problems being flirted with a couple of other drunk girls. _Oh shit. I don't even remember who this chick is! _Sasori gulped uncomfortably while Hinata got verbally assaulted.

"Wha'za hell's yer problem, huh! Who d'ya think ya are!" the girl kept yelling. Hinata stood her ground, not amused. "Juss cuz yer Sazori's new toy doezn't mean you're anyzing special! Juss you wait, he'll dump ya like the rest of us!" Sasori clenched his hand into a fist. Hinata put her hand on the fist, calming him down a little. "A' leass he's great in bed! Ho boy, he'll make you feel gooooodd…" the girl staggered away, oddly satisfied with herself.

Sasori let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Hinata sighed as well, and the two slowly made their way to the dorm. Deidara disappeared somewhere, so the two made it a point to stick together in the mess of people.

Inside, everyone was dancing to the songs the DJ put out. They were hardcore grinding songs, and everyone who wasn't already having sex was dry-humping, and those who weren't doing that were passed out, drunk on the couches. Sasori and Hinata automatically made their way to the drinks table, trying to order something without alcohol in it. However, there was no such thing on the menu, so they settled for drinking shots of their weakest blend.

Deidara found them eventually and sat at their table. "Women are disgusting creatures sometimes." He said in distaste, eyeing the women who talked to him earlier. "No offense, Hinata." He said as an afterthought. Hinata shrugged. "This party kinda blows… _we_ can have a better time with just the three of us!" she said, taking another sip of her drink. "I know… everyone's drunk and having sex… it's kinda awkward." Sasori agreed. "Well… we could always leave." Deidara said.

No one heard him over the sudden explosion of dubstep from the speakers.

-:-

Hey, guys.

So.

This is my first time writing a rated M fic because of sex.

Sex sex sex sex sex.

It'll be one of my more crude stories, I'm warning you now.

"TWA, that's so unlike you!"

I know, I know.

Enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

"What was the fucking point of wearing formal shit?"

"Hinata, dear, you're drunk."

"No! Shut the fuck up! I can't do this party, man, it's just awful. We've sat here drinking for the past two hours! I haven't even _seen_ Itachi all evening! Fuck! Shit!"

Sasori, who was admittedly a little drunk himself, stared at Hinata, amused by her disheveled anger. By now, she had about three drinks, all varying in alcohol content.

She noticed Sasori staring and got riled up. "You! Why'd we even _come_ here? This party is just a huge orgy! We all barely know Itachi, the stupid fuck." Deidara hid a chuckle, looking at Sasori's reaction. He only gave her a smooth smile – one Deidara recognized immediately – and took her hand. "You're so cute when you're drunk," he murmured, scooting closer to Hinata. Deidara decided to take his leave, mingling in the small crowd of the sober and single by the bar. "Get a room, you two." He muttered half-heartedly.

Hinata stared at Sasori, her vision blurring. She suddenly felt all bubbly inside, not knowing whether it was the alcohol or something else. She couldn't get over his plotting smirk and piercing gaze. It made her shy, suddenly, despite her abrasive drunk behavior. She briefly wondered if Sasori was as drunk as she was.

"You're so cute… all the time." He leaned closer to her, and she couldn't help but lean towards him a little. He planted a soft kiss on her neck – the one spot she didn't know she was weak to. She let him lead her out of her seat and towards the hallways where all the empty rooms were. It wasn't hard finding a room – there were so many to choose from, and everyone who was drunk enough to have sex did it out somewhere else anyway.

Sasori pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. "Sasori…" Hinata started. Sasori, who was already sucking on her neck and tugging at the zipper of her dress, managed to respond with a short grunt. "… You know we're going to… regret this later…" She felt herself slowly slip into a pleasurable stupor as Sasori licked and prodded at all the right places. He stopped momentarily to look her in the eye. She cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss, but he quickly turned and made her kiss his cheek.

Slightly annoyed, she asked, "Why won't you kiss me?" He turned a little red with embarrassment and said, "I'll tell you when we regret this later." He managed to get her dress off without ripping it and continued.

-:-

Deidara watched as Sasori led Hinata to a bedroom. He shook his head and turned away, leaning against the bar table. _That's going to turn into bullshit later…_ he thought to himself.

"Um. What'll it be, sir?" the bartender asked rather timidly. Deidara glanced up at the bartender. He had black hair, and his face was covered by an orange swirled mask. Deidara gave him a weird expression. "Am I drunk right now, or is there a good reason that you're wearing that ridiculous mask?" The bartender, flustered, said, "S-Sir?" Deidara stayed silent. "Nothing. I'll have a Bloody Mary."

The bartender nodded and started Deidara's drink. Deidara watched, staring at the bartender to make him uncomfortable. He did this a lot to pick out guys he thought was gay. He loved Sasori and Hinata with all his heart, but truthfully he felt he needed more gay friends. This bartender was making him suspicious.

"Here's your drink, sir…" The bartender tried to slide the drink to Deidara, but it lost momentum halfway. He pushed it again, but it stopped halfway again as well. Deidara tried not to laugh, but failed. The bartender, embarrassed handed Deidara the drink. "Um. Y-Your drink… sir…"

Smiling, Deidara introduced himself. "My name is Deidara." The bartender just looked at Deidara. Then, it seemed like he smiled a little and said, "I'm Tobi."

-:-

"Where the hell were you two? I had to spend the rest of my evening with an awkward bartender named Tobi!" Deidara yelled as he barged into Sasori and Hinata's dorm. The two were sitting at the kitchen table, awkwardly glancing at each other over two cups of coffee. Deidara immediately understood what the situation was and said, "You two slept together last night." Sasori couldn't help but chuckle. "I wouldn't call the first part _sleeping._" Hinata kicked him under the table. He spilled a little of his coffee, but pretended like nothing happened.

Deidara sighed and sat next to Hinata. "You were both drunk, I remember." Sasori shrugged. "Hinata, I don't know why you're so mad at me. I mean, I was good, right? You were screaming pretty loudly and –" Deidara cut him off, "LA LA LA, I don't want to hear that!" Sasori stayed silent, but still looked quizzically at Hinata, who was red to the boiling point.

"I'll take your silence as a –"

"It was my first time."

"…"

Deidara covered his mouth in shock. Sasori stared wide-eyed at Hinata, who looked like she was about to cry. He's never seen her cry before. She stood up and ran into her room, slamming the door and locking it.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Apologize." Deidara said.

"But I –"

"Go."

"She –"

"Sasori, that wasn't a fucking suggestion."

Sasori gave up. There was no arguing with Deidara. He went up to Hinata's door and knocked. She didn't reply at all.

"Hinata?" He knocked again. No answer. "Hinata, I'm sorry." He waited.

"Do you even realize what you're apologizing for?" She yelled. Sasori didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for… taking your virginity?" The door swung open and Hinata glared at him. "What the hell's your problem? Haven't you ever apologized before?" Sasori stared at her dubiously. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I… hurt you?" He heard Deidara scoff behind him.

"Sasori, I was drunk. Why would you even suggest having sex with me? What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked. "Hey, I was drunk, too. I didn't know what I was doing – you could have been some hooker for all I knew!" Hinata stared at him. Deidara slapped his forehead. The door slammed in Sasori's face, and he slammed his fist on it. "What the hell were you saving your virginity for anyway? This was bound to happen, Hinata! The moment we became roommates, you should have known this would happen!"

"You're not making a very good point." Deidara said. Sasori ignored him. "You know what, Hinata? You hurt me too! You almost kissed me!"

"What the hell does that matter?" Hinata screamed.

"I've never kissed anyone before!"

There was another silence.

The door opened and Hinata stared at Sasori, thoroughly confused. Deidara stood next to Sasori and stared in equal disbelief. Sasori looked downward, red with embarrassment. "Sasori. Sasori. Look at me – Sasori. Are you shitting us?" He bit his lip and took a breath. "No, I shit you not."

Hinata and Deidara gasped dramatically. Sasori groaned and walked into the living room, hands ruffling his hair. "Guys, guys, don't make a big deal. What about Hinata's virginity? Wasn't that a big deal like, five minutes ago?" Hinata sat down next to Sasori and put a hand on his knee. "Sasori. I'm about to get angry at you for a totally different reason now. You realize what you're saying, right?" Sasori stayed silent. "Sasori, honey, you've been fucking every damn girl in this city, and you've never even _kissed_ anyone before?" Deidara sat in front of Sasori, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I'm just… really OCD about it. I mean… I've always thought that simply _fucking_ was no big deal. Kisses, however, are sweet, lovely, intimate... I don't know… It just seems more special to me." Sasori blushed – blushed! – and looked at Hinata. She bit her lip. "That's weird, Sasori. That's really… really weird."

"I… I know."

-:-

That night, Hinata took special care not to run into Sasori. She spent most of her time in her room while he stayed in the living room, watching TV with Deidara. She could sense that he could sense that she was avoiding him. That, or maybe his "spot-on" paranoia was rubbing off on her. _I can't believe he's never even had his first kiss. That's so…_ She wanted to say weird, but she couldn't help but think that it was… cute. Well, yes, it was bad that the whole reason it was a big deal was because he's had so much sex, but…

She shook her head. She should focus more on brushing her teeth or something. She opened the door to her room, but stopped when she saw Sasori leaning against the wall next to her. He saw her and stepped in front of the doorway. She noticed that Deidara had left, which made her even more nervous.

Sasori stared into her eyes. He bit his lip nervously, a habit she didn't know he had. She thought that was oddly cute as well, which bothered her quite a bit. "Wh… What?" she asked. Sasori glanced to his side, toward the bathroom. "Um." His eyes darted back to her, as if they were trying to tell her something. "Don't… forget to roll the toothpaste." Even though that clearly wasn't what he wanted to say, she said, "I will… I know it bothers you." There was another silence.

"Sasori… You're kinda in my way." Hinata said. Sasori awkwardly stepped aside, folding his arms behind him and swinging his leg. "S-Sorry."

Hinata didn't let him see how red she got. _Oh god, that whole minute was so…_ Again, she wanted to say weird, but another word clouded her mind: _…cute._

Suddenly, Sasori bumped her hip, scooting her aside to make room for him in the mirror. "Oh, Hinata! Funny seeing you here! I didn't know you were brushing your teeth, too!" He had a nice collection of foam coming from his mouth, which made her laugh. "You so did, you liar," she retorted, bumping his hip back. They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed.

Sasori decided to walk into Hinata's room as she was changing. Well, he didn't exactly _expect_ Hinata to be changing, it just happened that way. She had just taken off her shirt as he entered. "Oh. I'm… sorry." He didn't turn away, though. Hinata blushed. She didn't look at him, but she heard Sasori shuffle toward her. She felt him trace a finger along her lower back and up to her bra. It sent tingles throughout her entire body, and she bit her lip to prevent any noise from coming out.

He pulled her closer to him, their faces less than an inch apart. Hinata wanted to kiss him, but stopped when she remembered their earlier conversation. He smiled when he noticed that, and he leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and felt his breath on her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt him lead her to the bed. There was a part in her mind that told her to stop him, but her body didn't mind at all. He grinned and began slipping his hands under her clothes. She groaned softly when he started groping her breasts, gently rubbing and licking her nipples. He threw her bra across the room and started sucking on her chest, causing her to arch her back. She reached for his shirt and tugged it off of him, revealing the surprisingly toned body she couldn't fully focus on before. She ran her hands up and down his chest, and he chuckled.

He took her hands and pinned them down above her head. He expertly removed his pants with one hand, leaving him only in his boxers. He traced a finger down her entire torso – from her chest to her belly button – and slipped it under the hem of her pants. Hinata was glad that she decided to wear Yoga pants today.

Sasori left her in only her underwear, which he was delighted to find were a cute flower print. He leaned down and kissed the fabric before tugging at it with his teeth. Hinata couldn't help but giggle a little. Her laughter ended when he fully removed her underwear and discarded them. It was a little different when this happened while drunk. Now they were both conscious of what they were doing, and it was a bit embarrassing being entirely naked in front of him. She blushed and looked away from him.

"Hinata… Don't be shy. This has happened before, after all…" He tilted her head so that she'd look at him. He smiled at her before leaning down and giving her opening a small kiss. She shifted awkwardly at the weird mix of tickles and pleasure. A small moan escaped her, and that's when Sasori fully dove into her, sucking and licking her pleasure spot. She gasped, surprised. Her hands grasped the sheets tightly as she felt herself slowly inch towards an orgasm. When she finally came, Sasori smirked and pulled away.

He stared at her, panting and blushing from slight embarrassment, and slowly removed his boxers. He leaned close to Hinata's ear and whispered huskily, "Are you ready?" He felt her slowly wrap her arms and legs around him, and he gently inserted himself inside of her. He felt her tense up at the sharp pains she felt. "S-Sasori… I-It hurts…" she whispered. "Just relax, Hinata. It'll go away, I promise," he cooed soothingly. She did as he said, and soon he heard her pleased moans in his ear. It only made him harder, and he began a steady in-and-out rhythm. Hinata began panting and moaning, swaying her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Oh god, Sasori…" she sighed. She buried her hands in his hair as he sucked all the right places on her neck. He grunted as he felt closer and closer– he felt both of them about ready to go over the edge.

"Ah… Ah…!" Hinata screamed as her second orgasm rippled through her body. Sasori groaned as well, gripping the sheets as the heat of the moment enveloped him. "Oh, Hinata…" He sighed as he slid out of her. She sighed and curled up against Sasori as he wrapped an arm around her. He looked at her and grinned stupidly. She could only smile back and laugh. "And you thought we'd be regretting this…" he said with a chuckle.

Hinata leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're such a dick."

-:-

"What the actual FUCK, TWA?"

Yes, that was an actual fuck.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY'D YOU WRITE THAT? IT WAS LAME AND AWKWARD."

Like my life?

Yeah. So. Uh. How're you liking the story so far?

Also: Pregnancy is the last thing on their minds, therefore it won't happen~~


	3. Chapter 3

_It's fucking cold outside._

Deidara was taking a walk, as he did every day. His usual route was around campus, up to the park, and maybe stopping by Sasori and Hinata's dorm if there was time (which there usually was.) The weather was usually a hindrance to such peaceful walks, but for some reason he felt like something would happen today. So far, nothing has happened, and he was already halfway through the park. _I hate being wrong, _he thought to himself. Sighing, he sat down at a bench and looked across the empty playground. Everything was covered in snow, undisturbed and perfectly white. The children's mothers wouldn't let them out to play yet.

Suddenly,

"You brought me out here for this?"

"But… I… I love you."

"This is ridiculous, Tobi. Get real."

Deidara heard a couple arguing on the other side of the park.

"You wear that stupid mask every day like you have something to hide. I've only ever seen your face once! And now you're asking me to _marry_ you?" The woman scoffed and strutted away from the man, leaving him to awkwardly put the ring box back in his pocket. He stalked towards a nearby bench and sat, his head hung down in shame.

Deidara grimaced when he recognized the man as the bartender he met the other day. He took a minute to contemplate whether or not he was obligated to comfort him. _I didn't know he had a girlfriend… Well, had._ He watched as Tobi scratched his head in frustration. _I got such a gay vibe from him, too… _He saw Tobi remove his mask and stare at it. From his vantage point, Deidara couldn't see his face very well, but he could say that Tobi wasn't _bad_ looking.

Sighing, he decided to just go for it. What was the worst that could happen?

Deidara made his way to Tobi, who still had his mask off. The closer he got to Tobi, the more good-looking he became. Deidara secretly wished that he'd look in his direction so he could get a better glimpse. But when Tobi finally noticed him, he quickly slipped the mask back on and scooted over on the bench. Deidara plopped down next to him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a little while before Deidara said, "You don't need me to tell you that she was a total bitch, right?" Tobi seemed a bit uncomfortable about the language he used, but couldn't argue. "Why would you want to marry her anyway?" Tobi shrugged, taking out the ring in his pocket. "I guess I was so afraid of not having anybody to accept me… I wanted to seize the chance to marry her before she got too disgusted with me, but I guess it was too late…" Deidara stayed silent.

"Well… Thank you, Deidara, for finding me here." Tobi stood up and looked at the cloudy sky. Deidara stood next to him. "No, wait. I kinda feel like I have to take you out for a drink or something." Tobi, despite the mask, looked like he was about to cry. "Okay… Thanks." The two began walking, but Deidara stopped them. "What're you bringing that for?" He was talking about the ring, and Tobi took it out to look at it again. "Uh… I dunno." Deidara took it from him and looked at it closely. "It looks expensive," he said. Tobi only nodded.

Then, suddenly, Deidara threw it far across the park.

"H-Hey!"

The ring was gone forever.

"What? You don't need it anymore."

Deidara looked at Tobi in the eyes… eyehole. "Now let's go get a drink, okay?"

-:-

Sasori woke up before Hinata did. She was curled up against him, her face leaning on his chest. He smiled a little and buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. She woke up to this and looked up at him. "Good morning," he said, glancing at the clock. 10am. Hinata blushed and covered her face with a pillow. "We slept together again," she sighed. He grunted in agreement, rolling a little to lie in his back. "Baby, I know." She turned her back to him, squealing in embarrassment. "God, don't call me baby ever again!" she giggled uncontrollably, and he wrapped an arm around her.

He whispered in her ear, "I've never slept with someone twice before." She looked at him. "Should I feel special then?" He chuckled and pressed his cheek against her shoulder. "Very." He trailed kisses down her arm as he sat up in bed. "It's still so snowy outside… Is there class today?" Hinata shrugged. It's already 10… we'd be late anyways."

The two took their time getting ready for their day, taking a shower together and bumping hips while brushing teeth. It was about noon when they finally had everyday clothes on. Sasori sat on the couch and watched TV while Hinata packed her bag to go out. When she was at the door, Sasori stopped her.

"…Where are you going?" he asked. Hinata shrugged. "When did you start caring where I went?" Sasori shrugged this time and said, "Um. I dunno. I've always wondered… It's snowing and cold as fuck outside and you still find the nerve to go out." Hinata laughed a little and adjusted her bag. "Do you want to come with me – wherever I'm going?" Sasori grabbed his jacket and pushed Hinata out the door.

He was overcome with great disappointment when he realized they were heading for the library. "Oh my god, Hinata. You're a nerd?" he groaned quietly as they entered the library. "Deidara already takes me here like, twice a week…" he continued, making Hinata roll her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Sasori. No one forced you to come here." She sat at one of the tables and took out her notebook. Sasori stood at the edge of the table and stared at her. She kept glancing up at him, and in all of ten minutes, Sasori was already poking her and whispering too loudly, "Hinata, are you seriously telling me that you spend entire _days_ just sitting here and looking at your damn notebook?"

"Hey, sometimes I get wild and take out a comic book." She said sarcastically. Sasori huffed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her all the way out of the library. "I didn't just have sex twice in a row with a nerd, Hinata," he said once they were out of earshot of the library. "Well who _did_ you have sex with twice in a row, hmm?" Hinata gave him a look, and he turned away from her so she couldn't see how red he turned. "My best friend," he muttered. "What?" Hinata leaned closer to him, and he started walking again.

"Nothing. Let's go out on a date."

He didn't have any money, so he took her to the park. For the first few minutes, the two just stood there, staring at the jungle gym. Hinata pretended to look at her watch and said, "Oh, look. In the time it took us to get here, I would have understood the basic principles of quantum physics." Sasori scoffed and pulled her toward the swings. "That's major horse shit, Hinata. Now you can learn how to have fun." He carried her by the waist and plopped her down on the swing seat and gently pushed her. She giggled.

Sasori kept pushing her, and she swung higher. "Is that too high?" She didn't say anything, so he kept pushing. He was getting a little nervous when she started swinging parallel to the top of the swing set. He watched instead of pushed for a while, and suddenly Hinata let go of the swing and flew really high into the air.

"H-Hinata!" He started to run toward her, but got hit in the head by the returning swing. He fell to the ground, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. Hinata landed professionally on her feet next to him. "Sasori…?" She knelt down next to him and put his head on her lap. He looked up at her and groaned. "What the fuck…" He grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it to the developing bump on his head. She smiled at him and he felt a little better. "What happened? Are you alright?" Hinata asked, pressing a hand to his face. Sasori closed his eyes and smiled.

"I think… I'm ready to have my first kiss now."

Hinata stared at him, and he fearlessly stared right back. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and pulled her down so that their faces were small inches apart. "You're so weird, Sasori." Hinata whispered before he closed the gap between them.

-:-

"Ugh, this drink is disgusting." Deidara grimaced as he slid the cup further away from him. Tobi looked at him, confused. "I think the drink's pretty good…" he murmured softly. Deidara shrugged. "I don't know. I think the drink you made me at the party was better." Tobi smiled sheepishly – at least, it seemed like it under his mask – and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, thank you."

There was another silence – one of many to come – and Deidara leaned back in his chair. "So… Do you want to invite me to your place so you can use your bartending magic to make me a proper drink?" he asked. Tobi hesitantly nodded, and the two left the bar rather quickly.

Deidara looked at the time. Around this time on any normal day, he'd be at Sasori's and Hinata's doing whatever. But right now he was with Tobi, and it wasn't a total drag like he thought it would be.

Tobi was behind the kitchen counter while Deidara waited in his living room.

He could tell from the way the room was decorated that Tobi liked what he did as a bartender. His TV shelf was filled with alcohol and bar related memorabilia. Gifts, probably. On the walls were pictures of him with different people, other bartenders or customers who were happy with his work. Some even had him standing in front of buildings, probably the bars he's worked at. In all of them, he was wearing a mask. Except for one.

Deidara glanced at the kitchen. Tobi had his back turned to him. Quietly, he made his way to the picture. It was a candid photo, he thought. He was younger, more naïve looking (well, more than he already was). He was making his first drink in the photo. His friend probably took it while drunk, that's why it came out kinda blurry. Tobi was looking at the camera like he just glanced up at it, only to realize a minute later that a photo was taken of him with his mask off.

Deidara concluded that Tobi was in fact one of the better looking men he's ever seen, based on this old photo.

"Um. Deidara… Here's your drink." Tobi slowly shuffled in front of the photo Deidara was looking at. Deidara frowned. "You're not drinking with me?" he asked, noticing that Tobi had only one glass in his hand. He shrugged in response. "I-I think I've had enough for the day…" Deidara shook his head. "Tobi, I'm not drinking and getting drunk alone. Go make yourself something nice and sit down with me."

Tobi complied and returned a few minutes later with an equally fancy drink. He sat down next to Deidara and sipped quietly.

After a moment's silence, Deidara said, "You're very good at following orders." Tobi looked downward. "I guess…" Taking another sip of his drink, Deidara continued, "And you're modest." More sipping. "I like that."

Tobi looked at Deidara. "You're the first one."

They looked at each other for a long time. Deidara bit his lip. "Tobi, I may be starting to get drunk, but do you think you can take off your mask for me?" Tobi, confused, slowly started to remove his mask. He only got halfway up his face, revealing only his mouth and nose. "I don't think we're at that point in our friendship where I can just show you…" Deidara ignored him and pulled off the rest of the mask. "Hey – Deidara -!"

Deidara quickly leaned forward and gave Tobi a small kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, he said, "Sorry, that was sudden and awkward." Tobi touched his lips and turned a slight pinkish color. It was a refreshing color, since his face had been orange this whole time.

"D… Deidara… You're… You're gay?" he asked, making it more of a statement to himself than a question. Deidara nodded slowly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes…? Are you?" Deidara countered, chuckling. Tobi stayed silent for a minute. "I… I was asking myself the same thing when I met you. But… I guess this answers the question."

Deidara was still a little confused, but that feeling disappeared when Tobi suddenly leaned over and kissed him back.

-:-

"Hey… where's Deidara?" Sasori asked, looking at his cell phone clock. Hinata shrugged. "I'm getting kinda worried. He's usually here by now."

"What do you think happened?" Sasori stood up and paced by the door. Hinata watched him. "Why don't you call him?" Sasori did. The two waited for the longest time for him to pick up, but he didn't. They called again, waiting and waiting all the way to the voicemail recording. This happened a few more times before Sasori put his phone down and sighed. "Hinata, I'm freaking the fuck out. Why isn't he answering?" Hinata, equally shaken up, shook her head. "What if he…"

Sasori stared at Hinata hard in the eyes. "You don't mean…"

"I-It's only a suggestion. Nothing's for sure yet."

Sasori shook his head in disbelief. "No, Hinata, no…!"

"Maybe Deidara… is hanging out with another friend."

Sasori recoiled dramatically, sinking down into the couch. "NOOOO…!" he cried, arms flailing and phone falling to the floor in slow motion. Hinata wept and raised a fist up to the sky in frustration, asking the gods, "WHY!"

Then, Sasori's phone began ringing. It was Deidara.

Sasori glanced at Hinata, who glanced at the phone. "Answer it," she whispered. Sasori did so, holding the receiver up to his ear. "D-Deidara?"

"What's your problem, guys? You called me like, fifteen times." Deidara sounded oddly calm for this sort of thing. Usually he'd be yelling at them.

"Wh-What… Where… Why… Where were you today?" Sasori asked, choking on his words. Deidara stayed silent for a few seconds – 3.45, Hinata counted. "I was… hanging out… with a friend." Deidara said cautiously. He quickly held the phone away from his ear when he heard Sasori's and Hinata's cries.

"OH GOD, HINATA, YOU WERE RIGHT. DAMN YOU FOR BEING RIGHT!"

"I'M SORRY, OH MY GOD. I NEVER KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN…!"

Deidara, annoyed, shouted, "HOLY FUCK YOU TWO, I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS, YOU KNOW." This quieted them down a little, their silent sobs heard in the distance. "Anyway, I'm heading over to your place now. I have a lot to tell you."

Sasori and Hinata stared at the door until they heard Deidara knock. They both raced to the door, Hinata winning and greeting Deidara while Sasori lay on the floor. "Deidara!" she exclaimed. Sasori stared intently at Deidara, who gave them both weird looks. "Jesus, it's like you're lost without me." They didn't disagree.

The three of them gathered around the kitchen table. Deidara smiled a little, thinking of how Tobi only ever wanted to just kiss him and not go any further until they knew each other well enough. He had such an innocent mindset, it was adorable to him.

"Deidara. Speak to us." Sasori demanded, staring hard into Deidara's eyes.

Deidara glanced at Hinata, and then at Sasori. "I think… I have a boyfriend." Sasori and Hinata looked absolutely shocked. More than the time when Hinata said she lost her virginity to Sasori. More than when Sasori admitted that he never lost his lip virginity.

"Deidara. Tell us _everything._"

-:-

Oh god, a third chapter.

"TWA, just stop. I'm embarrassed for the both of us."

Auuuuuuughhhhhhh.

Also: I hate to sound like I'm fishing for compliments or reviews, but I'm a very insecure person in general who kinda needs the motivation of reviews to keep updating... I actually had this chapter done for a couple days and didn't upload it because I didn't think anyone was reading it.

Uh. Enough about me. How are you guys? Is life treating you well?


	4. Chapter 4

"His name's Tobi and… he's a bartender who works nearby." Deidara said. Sasori and Hinata waited eagerly for him to continue. But really, Deidara had nothing more to say about him. "What's… What's he like?" Sasori asked. Shrugging, Deidara replied, "He's… awkward. Spazzy."

"He doesn't sound like your type, Deidara." Hinata said, giving him a skeptical look. Deidara sighed. "I guess. But I don't know. Something about him makes me stay." He had an unfamiliar faraway look in his eyes. Sasori swooned over the look, saying, "Our Deidara is growing up, Hinata!" They both squealed in a very unrefined manner, making Deidara blush – _actually_ blush – and yell, "Shut up! I was always more grown up than you two have ever been!" This silenced the two, but not in their minds, which could communicate telepathically between each other.

"We have to meet him, alright, Deidara?" Sasori put a hand on Deidara's arm and grinned. Hinata nodded.

"Oh yeah, sure. Maybe after you both die or something."

-:-

It was a quiet night in the dorm room. Sasori was in the living room, watching TV. Except, he wasn't really _watching _it, really. He was doing something more along the lines of… Well, he didn't really know, but he wasn't watching television. His mind was on other things. Softer things. Silkier things. Things that were a creamy skin colored, that happened to be both soft _and_ silky, and happened to be studying or whatever in the next room.

He scratched his head and ruffled his hair, then shut the TV off. He tried closing his eyes, but all he saw was Hinata, sitting on top of him, clothes gone or invisible.

Oh, what the hell. What would fucking for a third time do to them?

"Hinata…?" He opened the door to her room slowly, poking his head in. (Haha, that'd be a sex joke.)

Hinata was studying at her desk when she looked at him. "Yes?" she asked, twirling her chair to face him. Sasori suddenly felt awkward. What was he supposed to say? _Hey, Hinata. I see you're studying college level math. Let's fuck._ He was nothing if not tactless.

"Sasori, I'm studying." She sounded disinterested in whatever he had to say. "Oh. Well. I was just, you know. In the neighborhood, wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, _do_ something." Sasori leaned against the doorframe, shrugging awkwardly and scratching the back of his head. Hinata couldn't help but smile a little. He had no idea if she knew what he was talking about or not. He knew that sometimes she could be a mind reader, but he still didn't know her pattern. Ugh, women were so damn confusing.

"Oh. Well, I guess it is pretty late, being 9:30 and stuff. I guess I'll… go to bed or something… Uh." Sasori inched out of her room, slowly shutting the door. "G-Good night… and stuff…" He shut the door and let out a big breath. _When was talking to her such a big shit on my part? Jesus, that was pitiful._

He supposed he _should_ go to bed. What else did he have to do, anyway?

He went into his room and changed into pajamas (or, just took off everything except his boxers) and hopped into bed, not bothering with the covers. He imagined that he'd roll into them eventually.

Closing his eyes, he tried not to have a boner while Hinata flashed into his mind.

Half an hour passed, and he heard the door to his room open. Startled, his eyes darted to the doorway, where Hinata stood, wearing only her underwear and a shirt.

"Oh. Hinata. Done studying?" he asked awkwardly. He was only ever awkward with her.

She rolled her eyes and walked to his bedside. She climbed on top of him and felt up and down his chest. "Yes, I could hear what you were thinking." Oh. Well, that question was answered. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her down to his face. "Well, I'm glad that you can read minds." He gave her a sloppy kiss, since he was still practicing.

"Only yours," she whispered as she gave him kisses more expertly executed than his.

-:-

"Hello?"

"Deidara?"

"Uh. Yeah. Listen, Tobi. I kinda… told my two psychotic friends about our fun yesterday, and they're kinda hell-bent on meeting you. So… I was thinking… Dinner on Thursday?"

"S-Sure. Um. What exactly did you… tell them?"

"Your name. Your job. What your relationship status is, to my understanding, um…"

Tobi was silent for a minute. "What's my relationship status?"

Deidara got irritated very easily with Tobi. Couldn't he understand that he was already flustered enough calling him?

"I told them you had a boyfriend. Because… you're gay for sure, right?"

Tobi, in a rare spasm of confidence, replied, "Deidara, think back to last night and ask me that again."

Deidara huffed. "Dinner at that cafe on Barton street!" He swiftly hung up, refusing to acknowledge how red his cheeks were.

-:-

"Sasori, this whole sex thing is starting to become a bad habit." Hinata said, both of them panting next to each other. "It's a damn good bad habit!"Sasori yelled. Hinata hit him and giggled. "We'd better go to sleep." She flipped over and snuggled up against a pillow. Sasori pouted. "What?" Hinata looked at him.

"What…? You want to cuddle or something?" She gave him a skeptical look. _Kinda,_ he thought, but didn't say anything. "No!" he sounded like a kid when he said it, but turned on his side, his back facing Hinata. "Good night!" he yelled, forcing himself to sleep. Hinata shrugged and did the same.

_When the hell did she become such a viper?_

-:-

Deidara and Sasori were at the library again, Hinata nowhere in sight. It was time for Sasori to have a long awaited heart-to-heart. Guy talk. Mano a mano.

Sasori pulled Deidara into a dark and unvisited corner of the library and said, "Deidara, Hinata and I slept together for the third time." Deidara gave him a clearly disgusted look. "Ew. Why the hell did you tell me that?" Sasori looked theatrically confused (meaning it was pure sarcasm.) "Oh, I don't know, Deidara, I thought you signed up for the 'Sasori and Hinata Sex Newsletter.'" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine. What emotional happenstances are you going to tell me about?"

Sasori bit his lip – a shy habit he didn't know he had – and said, "You know I have a crush on Hinata, right?" Deidara nodded slowly, giving him a look that said, _Really? _Sasori continued. "Well, this third time we had sex – I felt like she… _didn't_ feel the same way. I feel like it's not _me_ using her for sex, but _her_ using _me_ for sex. Doesn't it sound awful? I mean, afterwards I wanted to cuddle, but she made it sound like I was being a kid – _me_, a kid!"

Deidara stared at him through judging eyes. "Sasori. I'm going to say this as a friend. This relationship – or whatever you want to call it – is starting to look like the most unholy and unhealthiest of all relationships I've ever seen."

Sasori looked a little pleased when Deidara called it a 'relationship – or whatever you want to call it.' That is, until he saw Hinata walk into the library with… with…

"Is that Hinata? Standing next to Itachi? No, _walking_ next to him?" Sasori glared at Itachi, who took no notice. Hinata was smiling wide, and the two were both holding hands. Deidara put a hand to his mouth. "Oh my. That's unexpected." Sasori bit his lip again, only this time out of anger. "What the hell's she doing with _him?_ Just a couple days ago she was calling him a little shit and other obscenities!" He slammed a fist on the table. Deidara perused the two, not letting them leave his sight.

"I think… they're having a study date." Deidara ignored Sasori's cry at the word 'date.'

Sasori stared hard at Hinata and Itachi for a long time. Deidara had time to grab a coffee, hang out there for about ten minutes, and then come back.

"Jesus, Sasori, get it together. You look like a creeper, staring at her from the darkest part of the library." Deidara set a cup of coffee in front of Deidara. He ignored it. Itachi was getting a little too close to Hinata, in Sasori's opinion. (Granted, he was sitting across from Hinata, but it was still too close.) But what happened next would make Sasori die a little more inside.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips.

"_**NO!"**_

Hinata would have looked in Sasori's direction, had it not been for Itachi's distracting lips.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata didn't know how to respond, but she certainly wasn't leaning towards a no.

Deidara, meanwhile, was trying to silence Sasori by shoving him even more into the dark corner of the library. No one noticed, it was so dark.

"Sasori, get your shit together or I swear to god I'll –" Deidara kept smothering Sasori's screaming until the librarian came and kicked them out.

The two walked around to the window nearest to Itachi and Hinata. Sasori pressed his face against the glass, disgusted with what he was looking at (voluntarily, I might add.)

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING? DID ALL THAT SEX MEAN _NOTHING?"_ Sasori was earning a few uncomfortable looks from the people walking around. Deidara put a hand on his shoulder. "You two were never in a real relationship, right? This shouldn't be a big deal for you." Sasori yelled in frustration, "BUT SHE STOLE MY THREE-TIMES-IN-A-ROW VIRGINITY!" Deidara slapped his forehead in embarrassment. "Oh god. We need to go get a drink."

-:-

"Itachi. Itachi! What a joke." Sasori, who hadn't even gotten his drink yet, was displaying a considerable amount of drunkenness. "I can be twice – no, _three times_ the boyfriend he can be!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Why the hell didn't you ask her out first, then?" Sasori ignored him and continued babbling about how Itachi was a tool and Hinata was being a loser for dating him.

_Good god. I can't do this alone. Is Tobi busy today? Doing bartender things and whatnot? Maybe I should call him._ Deidara took out his phone and stared at Tobi's number. Why was this making him so nervous? They _were_ going out, right? _It's not going to dial itself!_ Deidara pressed call, and immediately he heard someone's phone ring. It was one of the bartenders.

"Hello? Deidara?" Tobi answered.

Deidara stared hard at Tobi, waiting for him to turn around and look at him. "Tobi. Turn around. No, no, other way. Left. Left. Oh my god. Hold on."

He walked up to the bar, Sasori not noticing that he had left. Deidara tapped Tobi on the shoulder and he turned around and laughed. "Oh, here you are. Sorry. It was kinda noisy, and it's dark in here, so…" Deidara smiled a little. "I guess. So listen. I'm here with my friend who's trying to get over a not-break-up, but he's just so annoying I can_not_ be alone. Will you go on break to join me?" Tobi chuckled and nodded. "Is he one of the friends who wanted to meet me?" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

The drinks had arrived, and Sasori was already halfway into his second refill. He was beyond the word drunk.

Deidara smacked Sasori across the head. "Sasori, I know you're not sober enough to remember this, but here's my boyfriend, Tobi." Tobi, not sure of what to do, extended a hand to Sasori, who sloppily shook it. "H-Hi, uh… I'm… Tobi." Sasori grinned wide. "Haaai, Towbee… I'm Sashoree and I'm in_credibly_ drunk." Sasori's head hit the table, unconscious. "Uh… huh."

"Yeah. Please remember this so that you can bring it up Thursday night." Deidara said, offering Tobi a seat next to him.

"Sasori… huh? Seems nice enough." Tobi studied Sasori's lifeless state, debating whether another introduction was necessary later. Deidara shook his head, looking over the drink menu. "Yeah, no. He's a total asshole. What drink do you want?"

Deidara kept glancing at Tobi as he ordered a drink. He was still wearing his mask. Why? It was slightly irritating because he couldn't sneak kisses on the cheek like normal couples would and he won't show off his beautiful face to the world. Deidara could tell that Tobi was trying not to notice him staring.

"Tobi, why are you still wearing your mask?"

Tobi didn't answer at first. "I… I can't tell you yet."

Deidara could only respect that.

-:-

"Where's Sasori?" Hinata asked as she walked into her dorm, the lights turned dim and Deidara sitting in the living room, reading. "In his room, hungover. How 'bout you? Where've you been?"

Hinata sat down next to Deidara and sighed wistfully. "I was on a date…" Deidara smiled a little. "With Itachi? Sasori and I saw you in the library." Hinata giggled, not exactly thinking about how Sasori's hangover and her library adventure connected. "Ah, Itachi is such a _gentleman._ He holds the door open for me and gives me his coat and stuff…"

Deidara rolled his eyes. _He did all that on their first date – no, _day_ – with each other? Hmm._

"I can't wait until we go out on our _second_ date… Wow." Hinata couldn't stop smiling.

Deidara, being the 'sassy gay friend' of this relationship, was debating with himself whether or not he should throw Sasori a solid and help him out a bit. Sighing, the more noble part of him won the battle, and he said, "Hinata… I know you and Sasori have been having… sex… for a few days… Have you ever thought about how _he_ might feel about this?"

Hinata only looked at Deidara, confused. "Why would Sasori feel anything?" Deidara gave Hinata a look, but down the book he was reading, and adjusted himself so that they were facing each other. "Hinata, dear, you shouldn't be so oblivious just because it's Sasori." Hinata paused to think, and then looked like she had a revelation. "Does… Sasori actually _like_ Itachi? All that sex was just a cover-up for his true feelings? Is that why he went to Itachi's party?"

Deidara shook his head. "No. No. Absolutely not. I can't believe how wrong you got it – I'm embarrassed for both of us."

"Hinata, Sasori _loves_ you. If not love, he likes you a lot more than just a fuck buddy. Okay?" Deidara shrugged. "Sasori's lying in bed with a hangover right now because he had a bitch fit in the library after seeing you and Itachi kiss."

This time, Hinata shook her head. "Nah, Sasori doesn't love me… I mean, the sex was just… I mean… He has sex with everybody and… Well… I guess…" She sighed. "Sasori doesn't love me, Deidara. Believe me. We're just… Just… friends."

Deidara stood up and got ready to leave. "Holy shit, Hinata. This is probably the first time I've ever really gotten mad at you!" Hinata stood up as well. "What? Why?"

"You don't know how Sasori feels! He's unreadable, even for us. The only way for us to know what's going on is if he tells us, and him loving you was one of those things. So before you go and make the totally _wrong_ assumption that he doesn't love you, ask him yourself."

He was about to stomp out of the room when he said, "I hope you're happy with Itachi."

-:-

Oh gosh.

Everything.

Gah.


	5. Chapter 5

What an unfortunate turn of events. What was originally going to be a double date was turning out to be a double disaster. Not because Tobi was being his usual unusual self, but because the tension between Sasori and Hinata was beginning to affect the people at other tables. People were starting to leave.

"S-So… do you two… uh…" Tobi struggled to start a conversation, but Deidara put his hand over Tobi's and silenced him. "Well, Hinata, Sasori, this is my friend – B-Boyfriend – Tobi." Hinata shook his hand, and so did Sasori. "Oh, H-Hi, Sasori. We've… met before." Sasori looked confused. "I absolutely do not recall. It's nice to meet you, though." Deidara chuckled silently to himself.

The drinks came in silence.

The food came in silence.

Sasori and Hinata stared at each other the entire evening. "So," Sasori began, angrily stabbing his salad with his fork. "How's _Itachi_ doing?" Hinata, equally aggressive with her salad, replied, "_Fine,_ Sasori. Just _fine._ How about you? Having trouble finding a new _sex toy?_" She had no idea why she was being so venomous. Maybe it was something about Sasori's attitude.

"Oh, no, I think I'm going to take a little break. I'm tired of disappointment."

Hinata gasped. She put her fork down and crossed her arms. Deidara slapped his forehead. _Oh Jesus. Not in front of Tobi. Of all the days for them to be hell, why today?_

Tobi could only watch as Hinata stood up and over Sasori. "I have had e_nough_ of you, Sasori. All you do is have sex with people – never in a straight off relationship. And now you're giving me grief about being with Itachi? The only reason we had sex was because it was bound to happen at some point. Nothing special, okay?" She huffed and started for the door. She stopped beside Tobi and said, "It was nice to finally meet you, Tobi. I know you'll make Deidara happy. I'm sorry I have to leave so early." She left one last angry glance to Sasori, who only glared back.

"Bye, Hinata, have fun with your new fuck buddy!" he called loudly behind her.

She glared at him as she walked past the window and down the street.

Deidara, through gritted teeth, called for the check.

-:-

"Sasori, I cannot believe you just did that. I can't even comprehend the amount of anger I'm feeling because of you." Deidara seethed as the three of them left the restaurant. Tobi stood awkwardly in the background. "You two are just incredible. Really. I mean, usually it takes you guys – specifically – a week or two before you royally fuck things up, but _no,_ today was a Guiness fucking World Record!"

Sasori shrugged. "I'm just letting Hinata know what a big mistake she's making."

"_No,_ Sasori, you're not. You're both being Grade-A assholes to each other _and_ Tobi. Couldn't you two have set aside your differences for _two fucking hours?_ Like, Really? I'm this close to taking your neck and strangling you to death."

Tobi sighed a little. "I-It's okay, Deidara." Deidara promptly spun around and said, "No. Tobi, I will make this up to you, I promise." He turned back to Sasori and continued to yell at him.

-:-

"I just don't understand why you can't be happy for me."

"_Happy_ for you? Hinata, this is _Itachi_ we're talking about. Do you not recall calling him a stupid fuck? A shit head? A douche fag?"

"I never called him a douche fag!"

"You might as well have, at the rate you were going!"

Deidara groaned inwardly. The two have been arguing for two days _straight._ Classes were starting soon. How were the two supposed to handle sitting next to each other in class _and_ living together afterwards?

"Ugh, I have to go. Itachi and I are going on a date today." Hinata grabbed her bag and left. "Fine! Go! See if I care!"

The door slammed, and Sasori slammed his head on the table. "I fucking care, Deidara."

Deidara shook his head. "You're both being total dickheads." Sasori shot him a weak glare, but knew that he was right.

"I just don't know how to handle her."

"…Or women in general."

"I mean… I want to tell her how I feel, but she always says something that makes me want to defend myself. Aggressively."

Deidara sighed. He'd have to pull a huge life-changing lecture out of his ass again, huh?

"Sasori. Don't you think you're being a _little_ selfish here? You two kinda skipped the whole 'courtship' phase of a relationship. You went straight to the fucking." Sasori looked like he didn't understand. "What I'm saying is, you shouldn't get angry at her for going out with Itachi. You should be angry at yourself for not getting to her first. You should have established your feelings with her! Then she wouldn't be so angry with you!"

Sasori groaned. "You're riiiiight. Augh, I'm such a dick."

_Damn right you are,_ Deidara said to himself.

-:-

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Itachi asked, wrapping an arm around her as they walked into the restaurant. Hinata sighed. "It's Sasori. He's giving me a hard time, that's all." Itachi rubbed her arm. "Maybe you should… stay away from him." Hinata shook her head. "He's my friend, though. He'll get over it."

Itachi frowned. "Hinata, if you're not happy living with him… why don't you move in with me?" Hinata felt flattered about the idea, but she had to think about it. She's lived with Sasori for the past six years. She couldn't just up and leave, right? "I… I don't know…" Itachi squeezed her. "But… I'm your boyfriend, and I should protect you. Move in with me."

Hinata smiled a little. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Itachi frowned again. "You'll think about it." They sat at their table and sat in silence.

…_Did I say something wrong?_ Hinata glanced at Itachi, who looked disinterested in his meal. _Maybe I should move in with him._

Sasori _has_ been a jerk recently. It didn't seem like it was going to stop, too. Perhaps they've reached the end of their friendship. It made her sad to think that, but maybe it was true. Besides, Sasori couldn't be _really_ alone. He could pick up any girl every night and continue what he's been doing. A little change might be good for both of them.

"Hinata. You're my girlfriend. You should live with me." Itachi commanded. Hinata nodded. "Y-Yeah. I think… I think I will."

"Good."

-:-

"Moving out?" Sasori asked, this time keeping his voice in check. Hinata was surprised at his calmness. "Um. Yeah. Itachi wants me to move into his dorm… So… I have a few days to pack."

"Hinata. You've dated him for _two days._ Isn't he moving things along a little too quickly?" Sasori walked with her into her room. "It'll be a good way to get to know each other." Sasori huffed and left Hinata's room.

He did something that anyone would do in this situation: Call Deidara.

"Hello? Sasori?"

"Deidara. Hinata's moving out."

"What? Where?"

"With Itachi."

"…They've been dating for like, two days."

"That's what I said!"

"I'll be there in a minute."

And a minute later, as promised, Deidara arrived. Hinata was putting her first bag by the door. "Hinata, you can't be serious." He walked with her into her room. "Oh. Sasori called you." Deidara nodded. "Only because what you're doing is completely irrational."

"Deidara, do something!" Sasori sobbed helplessly and bit his nails. "I'm sorry, Sasori, who's the gay character?"

Hinata put another bag by the door. "If you two are going to just stand there arguing about your sexuality, I'd appreciate it if you just help me pack up." Sasori scoffed. "I'll do no such thing!" He looked at Deidara to affirm his position. "Hinata, at least tell us _why_ you're moving in with Itachi. He never even talked to you until last year!"

But Hinata wouldn't hear it. "Deidara, Sasori, I can't see why you can't just appreciate the fact that someone actually asked me out. I mean, I haven't had a boyfriend since my Sophomore year in high school."

"You've never _cared_ about that since High School!" Sasori countered.

Hinata fell silent. "You want to know the real reason I'm moving out?" Deidara and Sasori gestured for her to continue. "I'm tired of Sasori and his attitude these past few days. I'm tired of having to wait outside my own dorm just to wait for him to finish his nightly sex. I just… want a new place. Okay?"

Sasori stared at her, mouth agape. Deidara didn't say anything. He couldn't argue with her – it was tiring for him to hear about it all the time.

She continued packing, and Sasori stood still. Deidara sighed and helped her.

-:-

Hinata was fully gone by that Saturday evening. Sasori sat alone in the dorm, doing that whole watching-TV-but-not-really-_watching-_it thing that he did. An empty feeling set in his stomach. The whole dorm was empty, despite the furniture and random clutter on the floor. How could he spend the rest of his college life like this?

He called Deidara on the phone.

"Urgh… Sasori, do you have any godly idea what time it is?"

"Can you come over right now?"

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't fucking know, Deidara. I fucked up really fucking bad, and now my fucking best friend roommate fucking moved out and fucking left me to rot in this fucking fuck dorm fuck. Fuck."

"Jesus, fine. I'll be there in ten."

Deidara arrived as promised, carrying with him a duffel bag with two day's worth of clothes, his toothbrush, and other little necessities. Sasori gave Deidara a big hug. "I miss Hinata." Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'd bore you with a long lecture about how it's entirely your fault, but it's 3am in the morning and I'm planning on having breakfast with Tobi before he goes to work."

Sasori had Deidara sleep in Hinata's old room. Her bed was still there, since Itachi apparently had plenty.

"Good night, Sasori. You're the scum of the earth."

"I love you, too, Deidara."

-:-

It was weird sleeping in a new bed in a new room in a totally new dorm with your new boyfriend. It was weird being in the same bed as someone you barely knew.

Hinata tried to seem comfortable as Itachi lightly kissed her forehead before going to sleep. It just never happened before. Now that she thought about it, this whole _thing_ was weird. Itachi asking her out, suddenly asking her to move in with him – were things moving too quickly?

_Hell yeah they have. I feel like everything happened too fast. I couldn't think this through._ Hinata sighed and closed her eyes.

It was no surprise that she would come to regret her decision. _What was I thinking?_ She hugged her pillow tightly and tried to fall asleep.

-:-

Humm…


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks dragged on. Classes began again, the cold of winter slowly turning into spring. Sasori made a point to not speak to Hinata, even if the teacher asked him to. Deidara got irritated just watching the two interact – or, rather, _not_ interact.

Hinata was actually starting to feel a bit guilty about leaving their dorm, but she wasn't about to let Sasori know that. Life with Itachi wasn't that bad. He'd always have his chefs cook breakfast and would always hold her hand and kiss her softly… He was being a good boyfriend.

Sasori, on the other hand, was having a miserable time being alone at the dorm. On the nights where Deidara couldn't spend the night, Sasori called for another girl to sleep with him for the night. The sex itself was good, he supposed, but every time he tried to land a kiss on her, or vice versa, he would always stop midway. It never felt right to kiss anyone else. He wasn't about to let Hinata know that, though.

Tobi was starting to really warm up to Deidara. He opened up to him more. He was slowly growing out of his shell. The two had their first sexual encounter a few days after the horrible date with Sasori and Hinata. It only made them closer, which resulted in Deidara spending less time keeping Sasori company at night.

That's how things were for a while.

-:-

Sasori ran into Hinata in the school's library. They made awkward eye contact. They kept glancing at each other over the course of two hours – the time Sasori spent on facebook on the library's computer. It took him about 300 status updates to finally decide to talk to Hinata again, after about a month and a half of fighting.

He sat across from Hinata and took her notebook from her. She gave him a short glare, but softened up. She had to admit, she missed him a lot during their fight.

"Um. H… Hey." Sasori managed to say.

"Hey." Hinata replied, smiling a little.

It was silent again.

"I just… wanted to apologize. For…"

"Being a total dick? Giving me a hard time? Embarrassing Deidara in front of Tobi and making that date as horrible as it could have been?"

Sasori bit his lip. He hated that habit.

Hinata bit her lip, too, and said, "It's okay. I wasn't too great to you, either. I certainly didn't help your attitude… and I guess I should have thought more about moving out on such short notice… but life at Itachi's isn't too bad." Sasori looked a little bitter after hearing about Itachi, but restrained himself. Hinata appreciated that. "I'm sorry, too, Sasori. Let's be friends again."

The word friends burned a little.

Regardless, Sasori smiled. "Please."

The two walked out of the library and headed towards the nearby café for a drink.

-:-

Itachi was the jealous type.

He was possessive, short-tempered, controlling, and overall a bad guy on the inside.

But on the outside, he was the most handsome, kind, and polite man on campus, putting some teachers to shame.

It would be natural to assume that he'd jump to conclusions when he saw Hinata drinking coffee with Sasori when she _said_ she would be in the library all day. It would be safe to say that he would confront Hinata about this later.

Or, now, I suppose.

Nothing good can come from this.

Nothing good _will_ come from this.

-:-

"How's the dorm been without me?" Hinata asked, stirring the cream in her coffee.

_Empty. Lonely. Cold. I've been trying to fill the gap with heaps of sex, but it's just not working._

He really had no idea why he was so inwardly bitter about Hinata after all this time. He just really regretted losing her to Itachi when he never even had her in the first place. It was really weird. He knew the attitude would only push her away, but he kept at it. Sometimes even _he_ couldn't read himself. Was that a sign of some mental disorder?

"Oh, fine. There are some nights where Deidara's slept over, but you know. It's just whatever," he said, even though it totally was not just whatever. Hinata nodded and smiled. "How's Itachi's?"

"Good, good. He has all the fancy stuff. Cooks, butlers, everything. I feel like a princess sometimes…"

Sasori grit his teeth. This needed to end soon. He did the right thing, they were friends now, all that was left for the day was for him to crawl back to the dorm and wallow in his own self-loathing.

Hinata looked like she was about to say something, but stopped when someone entered the shop. Sasori turned and saw Itachi walking towards them, a different look in his eyes. Hinata shrunk down a little in her seat. It made Sasori uncomfortable.

However, the moment Itachi stopped at the table, his demeanor changed completely. He put on a smile and greeted the two of them. "Hinata, can we go back home now?" he asked. Hinata silently nodded. "I-I'll talk to you later, Sasori."

Sasori waved to her, unsure of what he just saw.

-:-

"What were you _doing_ with him!" Itachi yelled. Hinata shuddered. She's never seen Itachi snap like this before. Sure, she's seen peeks and glimpses of this before, when he got angry at the chefs or something, but nothing like this.

"Well?"

Her heart pounded with fear. "I-I was with S-Sasori." Itachi scoffed. "I know _that._ What the hell were you _doing_ with him?" Hinata stuttered out an answer. "We were… talking. Catching up. We haven't talked in a while."

Itachi grabbed her arm. Tightly. "Don't ever lie to me again." He stalked off to his room, leaving Hinata to catch her breath on the floor. _What the hell was that?_

-:-

"Deidara, I'm getting a weird vibe from Itachi."

"So? You're always getting some kind of vibe from him."

"No, I mean… Hinata and I were having coffee today, and Itachi just showed up and took her away. He looked like he wanted to kill me."

"Hmm." Deidara took a minute to ponder this. "Maybe they were late for something?" Sasori shook his head. "She's not that irresponsible." Deidara could only agree. "Well, maybe it's just a one-time deal. Try inviting her out for coffee again."

Sasori sighed and rolled onto his bed. Deidara shifted in his own bed, which was on the floor next to Sasori's. "Sleep on it. Good night, Sasori."

"Yeah… Good night."

-:-

Sasori had mixed feelings about asking Hinata out for another coffee date. He was still bitter about the whole world, and he was still getting a really bad feeling about Itachi.

Still, he decided to at least call her and give it a try.

"Hello? Sasori?"

"Yeah, uh, hi, Hinata." Sasori shuffled around the room, scratching the back of his head. "I was, uh, wondering if you'd like to… grab a coffee sometime. Again. Tomorrow. Uh." _Dammit. Awkward. Awkward!_

Hinata laughed a little. "Sure. I'll be at the café at ten." Sasori nodded, but realized that he was on the phone and said, "O-Okay. Bye, then."

"Bye."

-:-

It was 9:45. She wasn't there yet. Was he too early? Would it be weird to be the first one? Should he have made her wait a few minutes? No, no, it's always rude to keep a lady waiting.

Sasori's leg twitched up and down as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Why was he so nervous about this? He was just having a coffee date with his former best friend. No big deal. Right? RIGHT?

Hinata walked in at 9:55. How punctual. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, you're early." Sasori said as casually as he could. It sounded forced, at best. Hinata gave him a weird look and smiled. "Yeah… You, too, apparently." They ordered their drinks and sat silently across from each other. Sasori stared hard at Hinata. Nothing seemed to be different.

Their drinks came and they drank in silence. Hinata kept staring at him, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Sasori… Why'd you ask me out here?" she asked after a while. Sasori cleared his throat, trying to come up with an answer. "No reason… Just… I guess…" He paused to look at her.

"I just… wanted to see you."

Hinata blushed a little. "Oh."

He could almost sense that she wanted to see him just as much. His hand slowly inched towards hers as he stared into her eyes. "Hinata… I miss you." He diverted eye contact then, and just when he was about to touch her fingertips, the doors to the café slammed open.

Everything fell silent.

Itachi stomped towards the two. He immediately grabbed Hinata's arm. "Oh, Itachi… Wh-What are you –"

"What did I tell you about him?" Itachi half-yelled. Sasori glared at him and stood up. "Hey, I asked her to come here. Don't yell at her," he said, glancing at Hinata. She looked scared. Itachi turned his glare to Sasori. "Shut up."

Hinata looked downward. "I-I'll talk to you later… Sasori." The two began to walk out of the café, Sasori going after them. "Hey, no, wait, Itachi. Why are you taking her?" Itachi ignored him and continued walking. Hinata looked back at him with pleading eyes. _Don't follow us._ Sasori stopped in his tracks, mouth agape.

It began to rain, and Sasori went back to the café to pay for the drinks.

-:-

Deidara couldn't come over that night. Sasori didn't bring home a girl, either. Instead, he lay in bed, pondering Itachi's behavior. The way he just barged in on their date – it was as if she weren't allowed to see other people. She looked so scared. It was heartbreaking.

Why was Itachi being like this all of a sudden? What, did he think she was cheating on him or something? If Itachi really loved Hinata, he would know that she wasn't that type of person. She'd never cheat on him and he should never cheat on her. So, why? It just didn't make sense. _Itachi_ didn't make sense.

Sasori closed his eyes tightly. He knew there was a name for this kind of thing. What, though? Possessive, controlling, untrusting… It all raised a red flag in him.

Oh. He got it.

It's called an abusive relationship.

-:-

BWHAAAAT?

Gosh.


	7. Chapter 7

"Itachi, what's your problem? I was just hanging out with Sasori!" Hinata yelled as Itachi pushed her into their room. "I don't want you to hang out with him anymore," he said. Hinata half-heartedly glared at him. "Why not?" Itachi rolled his eyes and looked at her condescendingly. "Can't you see that he's flirting with you? I can't stand to see you with someone else."

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms. Itachi leaned down and kissed her. "Don't see Sasori anymore. I'm doing this because I love you." Hinata closed her eyes. "Okay."

This was going to be hard.

-:-

"Deidara. I need to talk to you. It's serious."

"What is it this time?"

"No. Deidara. I'm worried. No, I'm scared. For Hinata."

"What? Why?"

"Just… Come over."

"Alright."

-:-

Deidara arrived within ten minutes. The two sat together at the table. "I haven't had sex with someone in the past two days." Deidara gasped. "It's _that_ serious?" Sasori nodded grimly.

"So. The other day, I was with Hinata at the café. We really clicked, you know? Like old times. But then, Itachi comes in and makes a big shit about her being with me, and then the two go home. It was the weirdest thing." Deidara nodded, even though Sasori was speaking incredibly fast.

"But then, I chased after them. I mean, it was totally okay for me to hang out with Hinata, right? But when I went after them, Hinata looked at me. She looked at me and told me _with her eyes_ not to chase them. It was heartbreaking, Deidara. I couldn't comprehend what I saw, so I avoided sex for the past two days to try and configure it. And this is what I came up with." Sasori paused dramatically and unnecessarily. Deidara nodded.

"Itachi is abusing Hinata."

Deidara stared blankly at him. "What?"

Sasori bit his lip to gather his thoughts.

"When she looked at me, Deidara, she was _scared._ Fear should never exist in a relationship." Deidara couldn't help but be somewhat proud of Sasori's newfound morals. "I need to help her. I need to tell her what's happening."

Deidara didn't know what to say. He's never dealt with this before. "I think you need to find help for Hinata." Sasori looked at Deidara like the answer was obvious. "Deidara, _I'm_ the help. _I'm_ the one who's going to save her."

Deidara shook his head. "Sasori, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before. You don't know what you're doing. You're ill-equipped." Sasori wouldn't hear it. "I know what I'm doing, Deidara. I'm going to save Hinata from Itachi and she'll fall in love with me, and then everything will be okay." Perhaps he was wrong to have been proud of Sasori's 'newfound morals.' "Sasori, please. You might be putting Hinata in more danger – if she's in any danger at all."

He stopped Sasori at the door. "Please, Sasori. I'm worried now, too. Just take this slowly, alright?" Sasori frowned, clearly disturbed by everything. "What should I do, then? I don't want to wait until he hits her." Deidara bit his lip. "I… I don't know."

There was a pause.

Sasori walked out the door.

-:-

He didn't go to Hinata's right away. He went out in search of a computer.

Deidara was right. He didn't know what to do. The best thing to do is inform himself about what was going on.

He needed to know the causes. The signs.

The red flags.

He was able to pull up a few of them in the library.

_When your partner is rude or inconsiderate…_

… _Jealous of the time you spend with family or friends…_

… _Don't respect your right to make your own decisions…_

… _rushes the relationship…_

… _makes you jealous or insecure…_

… _ever raises a hand to you or actually hits you…_

Sasori felt like throwing up.

The website said that the thing to do was to convince the person to leave their abusive partner.

How was he supposed to pull that off? Hinata seemed almost hell-bent on being with Itachi.

Now he felt as if he were going to yell.

_I need to get her alone again._

"N… No, Sasori. I really can't. I… I have plans that day."

"Please, Hinata. It's urgent."

"I shouldn't – I can't. I'm sorry."

"Hinata. It's for you. I need to talk to you soon. Today. Now."

Hinata was silent. Her voice was brought down to a whisper.

"… I'll meet you at the park before first period."

Sasori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good."

-:-

Sasori saw Hinata sitting in the unnoticeable bench in the corner of the courtyard. She looked terrible. Her eyes were shifty, her arms and legs fidgeting nervously – he was almost afraid that he was too late.

Slowly, he sat next to her, as if the slightest movement would break her.

However, the minute he got comfortable, the air of fear left her, and she talked to him normally again. It scared him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked. Sasori bit his lip. "I… think you should break up with him." Hinata looked downward. "… With who?"

Sasori scoffed. "The Pope. Obviously." Hinata laughed weakly. "I can't do that. He… He loves me. And I… I love… him." Sasori couldn't believe that. He huffed and sat back into the bench. "I can't believe you call that love." Hinata stared at him, offended. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice rising slightly.

Sasori folded his arms and spoke in a hush tone. "He finds you, wherever you are, and takes you back home. He grabs you. He doesn't let you spend time with me – your friend." Hinata shook her head. "He does that because he gets jealous easily. It means he loves me, Sasori. Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't _he_ understand that we were just having coffee together? Why isn't that okay with him?"

"He's jealous!"

"You broke it off with me, he should know that. You'd never cheat on him. Would he ever cheat on you?"

"No! God, Sasori, you're being such a dick!"

"Can't you see that he's controlling you?"

"He is _not!_ I can do whatever I want! I just… want to spend time with him a lot."

Sasori stood up and scratched his head. This whole situation was turning into horse shit. Hinata was so stubborn about the wrong things. "I can't believe this. You could have told me that you didn't want to have coffee with me." Hinata shook her head. She hunched over and ran a hand through her hair. "I… I wanted to have coffee with you, Sasori." She bit her lip and let one tear fall down her face. Sasori looked at her. "Then why did you go with him? Why couldn't you have explained to him that we were on a friend date?"

Hinata stayed silent. Sasori began to walk away.

"I don't know what to do, okay?" she yelled at him. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Break up with him, Hinata. You don't need him."

Hinata just stood there as the first bell rang.

-:-

Hinata spent the next few weeks pondering what Sasori said to her. Perhaps she _did_ rush things. Perhaps it was better if she _did_ break up with Itachi. Every day she believed that more and more, but something was stopping her. What, though?

She ran into Deidara in between classes. It was a relief to her – she hadn't seen him in ages, and she was in need of her gay best friend's words of wisdom.

_Itachi knows he's gay, right? It shouldn't be a problem to him_, she found herself thinking.

"How are you, Hinata?" Deidara asked, his look oddly worried. Hinata smiled a little and said, "I'm okay. You? How're you and Tobi?" Deidara half-heartedly returned her smile and said, "We're great. I really like him. How's… Itachi…?" He said Itachi's name as if it were a swear word. Hinata bit her lip. "He's… alright."

It was silent then. Deidara suddenly pulled her into a hug. "I miss you, Hinata. Sasori's especially annoying – talking shit about Itachi or talking about you – I absolutely hate it!" Hinata laughed loudly. She hadn't felt like this in a while. She hugged him back, tightly. Deidara smiled. "Sasori hasn't had sex for the past two weeks. Can you believe that?" Hinata's jaw dropped. "Really? Wow. That's new." Deidara nodded. "We need you back in our lives. It's just too boring without you."

They stayed in a hug for a while longer, enjoying the feeling of what existed before everything started. The simplicity of their friendship, their problems, their cares – the feeling filled her up. She began to cry. Deidara, all-knowing as he was, only held her tighter. Hinata sobbed uncontrollably. "I… I don't know what to do, Deidara. Everything's suddenly so…" Deidara hushed her and kissed her forehead.

"Leave him, Hinata." That was all Hinata needed to hear. _Just leave him. _No anger, no spite. It was as if Deidara was giving her the option to leave Itachi.

She made up her mind. She would do it tonight.

-:-

Her palms were sweaty. She was shaking all over. Her stomach was doing flips and knots. She walked into the dorm, unable to comprehend the fear she felt.

It was dark, except for the lamp in the corner. It took her a minute to notice Itachi sitting next to it, the light was so dim. She gulped. The atmosphere was heavy, and Itachi stared at her.

"Where were you today between third and fourth period?" he asked, his voice deep and threatening. Hinata closed her eyes. "I was going to class." She answered honestly. Itachi scoffed, sending another chill of fear down her spine. Was she always this afraid around him? Why should she be? What was happening?

"Don't lie." He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "I saw you." It took her a moment to realize that he was talking about Deidara. "O-Oh. W-Well, I ran into D-Deidara, so we t-talked for a little while…" Itachi squeezed harder on her arm. She winced. He shook her. "What did he say to you?" he demanded, squeezing her arm tight enough to bruise a little. Hinata forced herself to ignore it.

_Break up with him,_ she repeated in her head. _Just break it off, before this gets too far._ That voice faded to the back of her head as Itachi stared into her.

"He asked how I was," she said with surprising fluency. "I said fine, and that was it."

Itachi growled. He raised his fist, and Hinata closed her eyes, bracing herself.

He hit her left cheek.

She fell to the ground, but immediately tried to get back up.

"I said not to lie."

She sobbed then – she didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't know what he wanted her to say.

"I saw him. He kissed you."

"On the forehead!" Hinata managed to say. He slapped her, and she stumbled back into a wall. He pinned her down. "Don't talk back to me. You need to be punished. Why would you betray me like that?" He was doing it again- squeezing her arm.

His voice suddenly became smooth. "I'm sorry, Hinata," he said softly, "You deserve this. I do this because I love you." He caressed her bruised arm, cooing softly into her ear. He could smell her fear.

_I deserve this?_ Her heart was pumping. She felt him pull and push her onto the couch. "You're all bruised up," he said, as if he needed to point it out. "Tell everyone you fell – it was dark when you came home." She could only nod as he walked away.

She cried. She lay there on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

-:-

Sorry if that was a bit intense. Or weird.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasori didn't see Hinata for two days. It worried him.

He called her cell phone about 100 times, but she didn't answer or respond.

When she walked into class that day, however, he realized why.

-:-

"Hinata. No. No, no, no, no, no."

Sasori pulled her out of the classroom before she could even sit down. Hinata looked down, trying to play off her swollen cheek. "I… fell, Sasori. It's no big deal." Sasori cupped her face gently, slowly slipping into a panic. "I can't believe I let this happen. I'm sorry, Hinata, oh my god." He put a hand to his face, over his mouth in shock.

"Let what happen? I'm fine, Sasori. I've tripped before."

Sasori stared at her for the longest time. Then, he took out his cell phone and called Deidara. While it was ringing, Sasori took Hinata's hand and pulled her back to his dorm.

"What is it, Sasori? I'm in the middle of class!" Deidara seethed over the phone.

"Deidara. It's Hinata. Come quick."

Deidara was there in five minutes, a record. In that time, Sasori had already gotten Hinata an ice pack and sat her down at the table. He was pacing the floor, his breath raggedy and uneven. He was so angry and guilty at the same time, he almost cried.

When Deidara arrived, he did cry. He went up to Hinata and held her face gently. "Oh, Hinata…" he sighed. Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing, Deidara," she said softly. Deidara looked downward, unable to look at her. "No, Hinata, no."

The two didn't know what to do. Hinata sat silently on the couch while they talked in the kitchen. Sasori had clenched fists the whole time. "I'm going to fucking kill Itachi. Kill him." Deidara tried to calm him down, but to no avail. "I can't believe I let him get to her. I should have forced her out of his dorm." Deidara shook his head.

"No, Sasori, the first thing we should do is make sure she doesn't see Itachi again."

"Let's make sure _I_ don't see Itachi – I'm going to fuck him up, I swear to god."

Deidara closed his eyes. "Keep her here. Talk to her. Make her talk about it – she needs to recognize what's happened to her." Sasori bit his lip and sighed, aggravated.

"Tell her that what he did was not okay."

-:-

It took Sasori an hour or two to cool off enough for him to talk to Hinata. Deidara had gone out to cool off as well, and was going out in search of Tobi.

When Sasori decided to talk to her, he found her just the way he had left her – sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. She was dazed, and the bruise on her cheek was a faded purple. Seeing it made another wave of anger bubble inside of him, but he suppressed it. Instead, he knelt in front of her and put a hand on her knee. She didn't respond right away to his touch.

"Hinata. Tell me what he did to you."

She didn't respond at first. He decided to use a firmer tone.

"Hinata. Please." His voice was as cold and demanding as Itachi's was that night. It made her talk in a quick and panicked tone. "I fell, Sasori, oh my god, I just fell, alright? Stop asking me because that's all that happened and that's all I'm going to tell you." She covered her cheeks with her hands. "It was dark in the living room and I tripped over the table, okay? Nothing to worry about, I don't know why you and Deidara are making a big deal about it."

Sasori huffed and stood up. "I'm making a big deal about it because he _hit_ you, Hinata! I know he did, stop telling me this bullshit about you falling! You never fall – you don't even fall in love!" Hinata looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I _am_ in love – with Itachi!" Sasori shook his head, about ready to throw up at hearing the words 'love' and 'Itachi' in the same sentence. "You're not in love, Hinata." She didn't argue, so he continued.

"He hit you, Hinata. You don't look at him like you looked at me that day we had coffee." She looked downward. The tears fell down her bruised cheeks. "Your eyes shift, your whole body shakes – that's not love, Hinata. That's fear." She began to tremble.

"Did he accuse you of cheating?"

"Stop," Hinata whispered.

"Did he hit your face – and tell you that you _deserved_ it?"

"Stop, Sasori…" Hinata said, still not loud enough to hear.

"Afterwards, did he tell you… that he loved you?"

"STOP!" Hinata stood up and shrieked at him. Sasori immediately pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged him back and sobbed loudly into his chest. He cried with her. "He was lying, Hinata." He whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry I didn't protect you." She only sobbed harder. "That'll change now. I won't let him touch you anymore."

He had never heard Hinata sob louder or harder before.

Deidara returned, Tobi right behind him. They joined in the hug, Hinata's sobs slowly quieting.

"It's okay, Hinata. You're safe with us." Sasori whispered.

-:-

_Hinata, I need you. Please come back to me. I love you._

_It's me, Itachi. It's so lonely and cold in my bed, Hinata. I miss you so much. I love you._

_Hey, Itachi again. Listen, I'm sorry for leaving so many voicemails. I just really want you back in my arms again. Remember, I love you._

Sasori selected 'Delete All' on Hinata's voicemail.

Earlier, she complained about her phone ringing nonstop and just threw the phone across the room. Right now, she's sleeping in his bed. It's been a full two days since he pulled her aside from class and cried with her. He was still so mad that he was practically pissing anger.

The phone vibrated again. Itachi was calling her. He briefly debated whether or not to answer, because he knew for sure that one of these two would happen:

He'd yell and scream at him to leave Hinata alone and proceed to yell at him about how he did everything wrong in his life and how he should just go kill himself for hurting Hinata and

See above and multiply it by 1000 anger points.

He was pretty confident in the latter, too.

However, not wanting to wake and worry Hinata, he just ignored the call and buried the phone under a pillow.

It was a quiet day, with gray clouds slowly turning into spring as time passed. Sasori took one glance at the commuting students before shutting the blinds and sitting in the semi-darkness. He just took deep breaths, calming himself down. Then, out of nowhere, he began to think.

About school.

About himself.

About sex, which did honestly pop into his head every seven seconds.

And then he thought about things he loved.

Hinata.

Deidara… and Tobi, too.

Sex.

The more he thought about it, he _really_ loved Hinata. And sex. Those two really went together well.

He shook his head. This wasn't exactly the most appropriate time to be thinking about sex and Hinata. Hinata and sex. Whichever.

Even so, he decided to play his chances at it. He got up and headed to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and walked in.

By the time he got to the bed, though, he suddenly felt… different. It's not like Hinata _wasn't_ in the most tantalizing position – and believe me, he thought it was. It's not like Hinata _wasn't_ the sexiest thing he's ever seen, no.

He just… didn't want to have sex with Hinata.

And it wasn't for all the wrong reasons, he thought.

It was because… he valued her more than that.

And it was then that Sasori had a life-changing epiphany.

His love for sex was finally eclipsed by his love for Hinata.

This realization surprised him. Why hadn't he seen this before? Why hadn't he thought of this back when he thought he loved her?

Because he didn't _really_ love her then. That was just a crush.

Now, he's seen how she's been loved before, and now he knows that he can do it better than anyone else.

Hinata turned to him when she felt him crawl in next to her. She closed her eyes tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. Gently, he kissed her forehead. Then, he kissed her lips, softer than the pillow. She was hesitant at first, but she eventually kissed him back. He buried himself in her neck and sighed.

"How are you feeling, Hinata?" he asked softly. She stared at him, silent. He saw her gaze move from his eyes to his hair, to his cheeks, and then eventually to his lips, which he brought down to kiss her again. Her hand moved up to hold his face in place, kissing him repeatedly. He held her closer and let her roll on top of him. He stopped her there, when their legs tangled and her breathing became erratic and hot. "Are you sure, Hinata?" He couldn't help but ask, through his own soft and quick breaths.

She blushed. She looked so vulnerable, he didn't think he'd let her say no. She only continued to kiss him, and he took that as a yes, she was ready to have sex with him again after so long.

-:-

The morning after, things started going back to normal. Itachi had stopped calling her, and Sasori was beginning to get back to his normal self (well, as opposed to the serious, worrisome self he was before.) Hinata, too, was feeling a lot better after that night of sex. It was as if Sasori was making sure that he did wonders to her, for both their sakes.

"Hinata," he started, his arm tightly around her. "I don't want to make this awkward. But…" He paused, making Hinata look up at him. "But?" She urged him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry this is so late. But. I love you. I need you to know that because… Well. It's true." Hinata smiled, not knowing what to say. "I know this is somewhat uncomfortable. I mean. We just had sex. Um." He stopped himself, knowing full well that is awkward was showing. Hinata laughed, something she hasn't done in a while.

"I love you, and I want to be your boyfriend." Sasori choked out. He didn't dare look at Hinata, fearing the look of (probably) horror and rejection on her face. But, no. Hinata proved otherwise. She leaned up to him and gave him a long and sweet kiss. "I… know. I want… to be… your girlfriend." Sasori breathed a sigh of relief, which was cut short by another kiss. "I want to hear you say it, now," he whispered to her. She smiled. "I lo-"

There was a sudden knocking on the door. It was Deidara, who managed to wake up early enough to visit them. "Hinata? I know this will sound weird, but Sasori isn't in the living room, where I left him yesterday. Do you know where he is? I'm sorry if you're still sleeping, I'm just a bit worried is all –" Sasori sighed, standing up and lazily making his way to the door. He opened the door for Deidara, who recoiled at the sight of Sasori's… manliness.

"Augh, dude, really? You would." Deidara sighed, exasperated. Hinata giggled a little. Deidara reacted to the sound and made his way to Hinata, who was covered by the sheets. Deidara cupped her face and examined her closely. "Oh, honey. I'm glad you're laughing again, but this situation is just too awkward for me to stay. And I'm almost late for class." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and made his way to the door. He gave Sasori a disapproving once-over look and left the dorm.

Sasori laughed. This whole moment was just so… out there.

Just a night ago, everyone was all tense and serious. But then, after a night of sex, everything was back to normal. Well, mostly. There were still so many things to think about still. When would Hinata start going back to class? What if she ran into Itachi?

Right then, Sasori made a resolve to be near Hinata at all times, no matter what.

-:-

Uwah. Sorry for the wait. I think the end of this story is near, and I'm going to push to finish it by the end of this week. (It's Spring Break for me right now.)


	9. FINAL

Wow. I can't believe that I left this story unfinished so close to the end. I'm sorry guys!

Here I am finishing it up, okay? Here I go.

* * *

The next few days were a bit awkward. Hinata had trouble leaving the dorm without Sasori firmly glued to her side. She was so afraid of running into Itachi, that just stepping out of the building seemed to send her back into a panic. She shook in his arms as they stood just outside the doorway. They had failed to go to class many times, which was incredibly problematic since missing college classes was always a bad idea. But if they really hit the books in the couple weeks before finals, they could make it out of the quarter with decent grades.

Honestly, sex seemed to really calm her down a lot. They've been having it every night. Sasori didn't mind, but he worried about her being able to adjust to life outside of sex and the dorm. He wanted both of them to pass their classes, and the only advice Deidara seemed to have was to give her the time she needed.

On their fourth attempt, however, things began to look up. She still shook with fear and had shifty eyes at the entrance to the dorm, but Sasori decided to try something new.

"Hinata," he began, tilting her chin up to look at him. She seemed to shake a bit less, but her lips were pressed together in a slight frown. "You know that I love you, right? And that I'll do anything to protect you, and that you're completely safe with me, right?" he asked her, reciting the things he has said to her for the past few attempts already. She nodded knowingly, looking downward and feeling ashamed. Sasori held her face in place, so that she was looking at him once again. She looked a bit confused, but looking at him made her feel loads better already. He gave her a small smile.

He knew that sex calmed her down, so he decided to use that fact to his advantage. "Hinata, you're a horny little fucker, but I love you so much," he smirked as she blushed furiously, then lowered himself so that he could kiss her. It wasn't any quick peck on the lips, however. It was the "stop making out in the hallways" kind of kiss. The kind with tongues and heavy breathing. The kind that you do alone in bed before an exciting night, not in front of a dorm before class.

Hinata held onto Sasori's clothes tightly, unsure of what to do with the pressure building inside of her. He pressed her body against him, and for a moment the only thing she knew was how much she wanted Sasori to take her, right there and now. They parted too quickly, leaving Hinata panting and flustered. She was speechless, which made Sasori smirk even more than before. "Come on, I'll walk you to class, my horny little girl," he gently squeezed her ass before pushing her along side him, snaking his arm around her waist. She was blushing an incredibly dark shade of red, but she was happy that she could finally walk to class.

They stopped at the entrance to her classroom, and Sasori put both his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and said, "Hinata, I'll be right here when class is over. Don't leave the classroom until you see me, okay?" Hinata nodded, nervously biting her lip. Sasori gave her another kiss, one that reignited the flame he started back by the dorms. "There's more where that came from," he said, winking at her and waiting until she settled in her seat before leaving for his own class.

On his way to class, Sasori thought he saw Itachi at the corner of his eye. He quickly looked in that direction, and to his dismay he was correct. Itachi was standing across the courtyard, glaring daggers at Sasori. He glared back at him, fighting his first impulse to run over and beat him up. They only took the moment to stare each other down before Sasori decided to be the bigger man and walk to class. He briefly thought that he'd need Deidara there to be a buffer between them, because Sasori wasn't sure if he could control himself next time he saw Itachi.

-:-

Deidara sat in class, his mind wandering to many things. He was mostly worried about Hinata, because a couple days ago Sasori had asked him what to do about her being unable to leave the dorm. He wished that he could personally escort both of them to class, but his own classes were scheduled differently. Looking around the room, he brainstormed ways for both of his best friends to feel better about being on campus without sacrificing their grades.

His eyes fell upon a man that was standing at the front of the room, near the entrance. He had a vest and a walkie-talkie on him, and Deidara perked up a bit to get a better look at him. _Of course!_

Deidara wasn't even aware that the school had security guards, they were so few and far between, and rarely seen. It made him question the safety of the overall campus, but there were probably security escort services available to those who needed them, right?

After class, Deidara went up the security guard and explained everything to him, excited to let Hinata and Sasori know that they would be getting support from the school against Itachi.

-:-

Sasori saw Deidara running towards him excitedly. His smile was the brightest he'd seen in a very long while, and it was very refreshing. Deidara caught up to him and smiled. He explained to Sasori the whole idea about a security escort for the both of them while Itachi's case is being investigated. Sasori soon shared in the excitement, and the two of them ran to Hinata's classroom.

However, to their utter horror, they saw Itachi waiting there as well. Immediately, the two of them took action. Deidara bravely stood in front of Itachi while Sasori ran into the classroom to comfort the shaking Hinata, who was already being attended to by the teacher, who had no idea of the situation.

Itachi turned to face Deidara with a calm look on his face, as if he weren't the cause of calamity in two of Deidara's best friend's lives. It pissed him off that Itachi could look so calm after what he did. How dare he? Itachi looked like he was about to say something, but Deidara cut him off and said, "Look, I don't want to hear what you have to say, Itachi Uchiha. I've called security and told them what you've done and it's taking everything I have to not kick your ass right now."

Itachi's eyes widened at the news of his actions being reported. What had he done wrong? This was all none of their business, why was he being attacked? A familiar impulse radiated through him, and he raised his fist to hit Deidara. However, his traveling fist was stopped right before it hit Deidara's face – the hero being none other than –

"Tobi!" Deidara sighed with relief when he said his name. Tobi proceeded to beat up Itachi, his mask falling off in the process. "Don't! – You! – Dare! – Hurt! – Him!" he managed to say between punches, not caring at all about his face being exposed. Deidara would have swooned at his boyfriend coming to his defense, but instead used one of the nearby emergency phones to call security to them. Afterwards, he managed to pull Tobi off of Itachi, who was incapacitated on the ground.

Sasori, after he managed to get Hinata breathing normally again, left her with the instructor so that he could go out and help Deidara. However, he saw that the job was already finished for him, thanks to a surprisingly unmasked Tobi. He was so busy staring at Tobi's newly revealed face that he didn't notice that Hinata stepped out of the classroom and picked up Tobi's mask. Sasori and Deidara watched her as she walked up to Tobi with his mask, also staring in wonder at his face.

"Hinata…" Tobi said softly, accepting the mask from her. At the sound of her name, she began to cry and pulled Tobi into a hug, muttering a scattered "Thank you," to him. He patted her head, unsure of what to do. Deidara came up behind Hinata and sandwiched her into a hug between him and Tobi. Sasori, filled with relief, went around the three of them to see Itachi, a bloody nose running out of his unconscious head. He was out cold.

In the distance, they saw security guards quickly approaching.

The next couple of days went by rather quickly, and finals week was quickly approaching. Hinata was feeling a lot better after seeing Itachi being carried away by security, and later the police. She had to go into the police station for questioning about her case, but it wasn't so bad to her since both her best friends – and Tobi – were there to support her. Sasori was even allowed to sit next to her, until he started cursing loudly about Itachi and had to be pulled out by Deidara.

The entire case was closed up, and Itachi was jailed, his entire student and Uchiha career put on hold for his actions. Finals week came and went, the academic stress being nothing compared to the chaos of the past few months. After finals, Deidara was inspired to become a part of the student government, his platform being better visibility of the many necessary services available on campus – including but not limited to security and police involvement. He was very successful, and did a great job of making everyone at the college feel safer.

Tobi had gotten used to life without his mask, and so he decided to hang it up in his apartment, next to all his bartender memorabilia. He also wanted to take more pictures of himself and his boyfriend, who was more than happy to have a larger supply of his face on the go. They took many pictures, which graced the walls of both of their homes – some even making their way into Sasori's and Hinata's dorm.

Hinata could never fully recover from what happened to her. She had many night terrors after the whole event, but she was working on recovery in therapy thanks to her incredibly supportive boyfriend, Sasori, who stopped at nothing to get her the best possible help. She was so grateful for him and their best friend's support for her recovery from this horrible event in her life.

* * *

**YEARS LATER**

"You may kiss your partner," the priest said, friends and family cheering loudly.

Tobi and Sasori were the ones who popped the question. In fact, they both did at the same time, on one of their double dates. The two had been planning it for weeks, and it only made sense to have a double wedding. The celebration was so large that it lasted well into the night and also into the early afternoon. There was dancing and singing and many speeches. The four newlyweds looked stunning in their wedding color, which they chose to be blue – like Hinata's hair and Deidara's eyes.

Deidara and Tobi decided that the world was going to be their honeymoon, and the very next day – after much rest and relaxation – left to travel the world. It was a tearful goodbye for the four companions, but they knew that they would cross paths again soon. Sasori and Hinata hadn't decided on their honeymoon yet, but after Deidara and Tobi's departure had half a mind to travel the world as well – eventually.

* * *

Sasori came home from work, grabbing the mail before entering the apartment he shared with Hinata. He was holding about three post cards in his hand – all from Deidara and Tobi. Hinata walked up to him as he entered, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Where are they now?" she asked fondly, enjoying the feeling of his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "It looks like… they're in Asia now. Singapore," Sasori said, observing the front of the card. The two of them read the post cards together. It seemed like Deidara and Tobi were having a wonderful time, and they were so happy for them.

The evening wound down a bit, and the two were cuddling on the couch in front of the television. Sasori, with his usual urges, noted that they haven't had sex in about two days. He slowly lowered his arm, which was originally around her shoulder, down to her waist, sliding his hand a bit under the fabric of her shirt. She shifted a bit and leaned into him, blushing a bit as he tilted his head to nibble on her ear lobe. Her attention was kept on the television, even though his hand was traveling under her shirt and resting on her stomach. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and a knowing smile graced her lips.

Sasori pulled her onto his lap, and they kissed each other, each one more intense than the last. He stopped to suck on her neck as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. All he had to do was slide a hand up the skirt she was wearing, and tugged at her panties with one finger. She stifled a soft groan, at which point Sasori stopped sucking on her and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna take this… _somewhere else?_"

Without waiting for a reply, he effortlessly lifted her up, making her squeak in surprise. He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, giving her a small peck before dropping her on the bed and moving on top of her. Her skirt had flown upwards when she flopped onto the bed, but she didn't bother to fix it. Sasori pressed a hand along the bottom of her underwear, and then traced a finger up along where her opening was under her panties – he knew that the teasing drove her nuts. She pulled him down for another kiss, and he chose that moment to pull her underwear aside and side a finger in. She gasped, which allowed his tongue to slip in, and she moaned into his mouth has he gently caressed her folds.

She felt him smirk against her lips. She wasn't about to let him have all the fun, so she quickly unbuckled his pants and stroked him through his boxers. He groaned softly, and in that moment she flipped him onto his back and straddled him, his hands resting at her waist, his fingertips dancing under the hem of her shirt. She started grinding on him, and he slid his hands under her shirt to remove it, his fingertips lightly tracing her breasts. They kissed briefly before Hinata slid herself down to kiss the bulge in his boxers. Gently, she released his member from its clothed prison and slowly licked it from base to tip. He moaned again, a bit louder every time she stroked and licked it. She placed him wholly in her mouth, aiming to make him cum first. He panted heavily, letting her have his way with him. He tanged his fingers in her hair as he grew closer and closer to his climax. He could feel her almost grin as he came, and she swallowed it all. She let go of him and smiled almost wickedly at his panting face.

He flipped her over and ripped off her underwear, immediately attaching his mouth to her opening, and teasing her clit with his tongue. She yelped with pleasure, glad that he wasn't wasting any time. He mercilessly lapped at her folds, drinking her juices and enjoying her writhing with pleasure. She gripped his hair tightly as she came, and their playful battle for dominance was over. Sasori kissed her and effortlessly removed her bra and took a moment to admire her. He began chuckling softly, and she lazily traced a finger down his chest.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked softly, pouting playfully at him. He kissed her neck and gently caressed her breast, teasing her nipple a little bit. "Nah, it's too cheesy," he said, moving up to kiss her lips this time. She felt his erection against her inner thigh, teasing her entrance with his tip. She snaked her fingers around his member again and lightly stroked it, insisting that he say what was on his mind. He only laughed a bit and said, "You're just… so fucking beautiful, Hinata Hyuga," he kissed her deeply, and she let go of his cock to pull him closer to her. He pulled away for a moment to look her in the eyes, to show her that he wasn't going to play around anymore. He was going to show her – as he had millions of times before – that she was his, and his alone.

He thrust himself inside of her, earning a surprised squeak from his love. He mercilessly thrust into her over and over again, her nails digging into his back and his teeth sinking into her neck. She pulled him into a kiss, and in his distraction she flipped them over again, this time with her on top. He held her hips to steady her, and she swayed her hips onto his erection. "Fuck…" he whispered softy as he started thrusting into her from below. After a few minutes, Hinata couldn't take it anymore, and he could tell by the way she was moaning that she was close. He held her in place and thrust harder than ever, and the two of them climaxed, one after the other. They couldn't tell who came first, and it didn't really matter. Hinata sighed and laid next to him, and he immediately snuggled up to her.

"Hinata…" he said breathlessly. She stroked his hair to show him he had her attention. "You're so fucking beautiful and sexy and holy _shit_ I can't believe I get to do this to you," he started to ramble, but she shut him up with a kiss. "I love you too, Sasori," she said. "Oh- right, yes, I love you! So much –" She pressed a finger to his lips, then kissed them lightly. "You fucked the shit out of me, I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep. Okay, honey?" Sasori only nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and letting her fall asleep.

He basked in the afterglow of sex and thought about his life, and how thankful he was that he was with the love of his life, and that his best friend was happy with the love of his life, and that everything came together for him in this chaotic life. The future was unreadable, but as long as she was there with him it didn't even matter.

Sasori kissed Hinata's head one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

TWA

HEY! I feel like such an asshat for leaving you guys hanging like that. I totally forgot what happened to the last chapter, but here it is now! Better late than never, I suppose.

I suppose now is a great time to tell you my reasoning behind this story, because I still remember. At the time I was just learning about abusive relationships – I mean, really learning about them. I had always known they existed, but I, like many other people, thought that abuse in relationships were only physical. I wrote about the abusive Itachi because I wanted to raise awareness about abusive relationships and wanted to try and help any of my readers point out some harmful things in their relationships or in their friend's relationships.

I don't know if I did my job, but please analyze your relationship – seemingly abusive or not – and please be safe! If you want more help, you can contact me or someone you love and trust about it and we'll try our best to help you!

And also please remember that your schools/colleges are really good about security (hopefully) and you should feel free to use their services because you are a student and a person deserving of help.

Well, that's it, thank you for reading and waiting! It wasn't a thrilling ending but I hope you can appreciate it still!

You can see me again in my other story, "Akatsuki's Traveling Wonder-Art Odd Shop Emporium," which is an AU about Hinata and her friendships with the many Akatsuki.

See you!


End file.
